Damned to the Pastries
by Tangerine342
Summary: What happens when a person with the ability to make anyone go crazy, gets captured by the aliens as a hostage? Well let's just say she's not totally informed on the whole 'hostage' concept yet. Bye bye
1. Tangerine Insanity

Hello one and all, I am Tangerine mew the weirdest of them all anywho, this is my mew bashing-ish, fanfic, I hope you like it, it will get better in he chapters yet to come, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo mew mew or any of that stuff but if I did that would be way awsome

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damned to the Pastries**

"Hello world!" I screamed as I walked in the front door of cafe mew mew.

"Oh gawd no, she's here" Mint whisperred under her breath

"I heard that Breath-freshener," I said threateningly shooting her a glare. "Anyway!" I said perking up again, "I need, a dozen cookies to go, on the double cabbage-roll," I said to Lettuce, slamming my hand on the counter.

"Y-yes," she said hurrying to get my order. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated.

As I was about to leave, with my cookie's, I saw Ryou come up the stairs from the basement, he was about to speak when he saw me, and a look of fear scrawled on his face. He turned around to run down the stairs, but before he could take one step I tackled him to the ground. "Target Practice!" I screamed happily strangling him with a hug around the neck, "Now you were saying?" I asked getting up and shoving a cookie in his mouth.

Struggling with the cookie he finally got it down and said angrily, "Yes, but it's not for your ears, Kasa."

"A few things Target Practice," I scolded, "One: the names Tangerine, get it right and you won't suffer death by cookie," I threatened holding up a rainbow cookie dangerously, looking at the fear on his face, "Two: I already know about the Tokyo Men Men project thingy," I said as though everyone else in the world knew about it.

"Fine you can come," he replied trying to keep his cool, "just leave the cookies with Keiichiro, and please call the project by it's proper name" Ryou sighed

"Okie-dokie" I said saluting him. "Pudding could you please take these to Mr. Nice-guy?" I requested giving her the package, and actually calling her by her proper name, because she was my friend. Then I skipped down the stairs to the basement after Target Practice.

"Okay girls...and Tangerine," he said in a monotone, looking at me when he said my name not considering me normal enough to be a girl, "the aliens have released a large amount of chimera anima in the park again, and guess what?" he asked retorically.

"Ooh me! pick me!" I jumped up and down enthusiastically with my hand in the air.

"Ka-Tangerine," he said letting me answer so that I wouldn't pout, or cry, or shove something down his throat.

"We get to fight them!" I replied in my usual hyper way except now I had a tiger-band on my head.

"No the girls do, you go home, and leave us in peace," he answered angrily but I threatened him when fake tears started to leak out of my eyes. "Fine, you can go, just don't cause trouble," he rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" I overjoyed then ran to the park leaving a trail of dust behind me.

Aliens:

"Heh, heh, down with the humans!" Tart mocked as he comanded one of the chimera anima to attack a human.

"The mews will be here soon we need to think up a plan," Pai said coldly to the idiots he was forced to work with.

"Why don't we take one captive?" Kish suggested thinking of getting Ichigo

"Good idea, but we're not taking Ichigo," he continued to say coldly, "we'll pick up the weakest link halfway through battle," he said knowing this would be best and just and Tart was about to say something Pai interrupted and replied "We're not getting pudding either." Then her turned and saw not five but six mews coming, the bright orange one obviously a fake, "that one will do," he said getting the chimera anima's to attack the mews.

Back to Me:

The mews fought and when we finally got there I realized I had no weapon so I just sat on a stump, holding my breath angrily. I looked like a mew with my cat band, black tanktop, bright orange plated skirt, and orange knee-high boots with black laces, but I wasn't. The anima's were almost gone. As I stood up to leave someone grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth, and teleported, so I figured it was an alien, but what would they want with me. I'm not a mew I thought closin my eyes, when I opened them I saw I was above the park with all the mews looking up at me and then I was gone again, my head felt like it was going to explode, then I fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chappie, I think it was a decent size probably not but oh well. The next chap will be up soon I hope you like it R&R P&Q

Tangerine


	2. Meeting the aliens

Hi peoples this is Tangerine again, yah so I'm not even sure if the first chapter of my story has come up yet or if it's a 24 hour thing or what so I'm just going to give you the second chapter, oh and by the way as you can tell Tangerine gives insulting nicknames to almost everyone so if there are any names that someone can think up for the rest of the characters that would be great though there aren't that many left but you could help me in that area it would be great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, I woke up my head pulsing like mad. What had happened the last thing I remembered was me pissing Ryou off again. Then after debating with myself for a while I pened my eyes to a bland white room, with fluorenscent lights, and a window that looked into a fancy like computer room. Then I remembered, I had convinced Target Practice to let me go with the team and when we got there I had no weapon and I was forced to sit out which really sucked, then I was grabbed and the rest was fuzzy. I clutched my pained head, I felt like I had been drugged sent on the worlds biggest roller coaster a bajillion times and had been put through the spin cycle on a washing machine.

"Good morning," came an uncaring voice through the P.A. system thingy on the wall, I looked to the window and on the other side was the person whom I guessed the voice belonged to, a purple haired alien that looked like he seriously neeed life. Then he continued, "you are being held captive here as a hostage, so don't get comfortable," being me I of course did the oppisate of what he said and lyed down and relaxed as if I was enjoying a day at the beach. "Gahh! I said don't get comfortable," he spazzed, I just looked up and waved with a smile on my face. Then since my headache had gone down and I was bored I headed to the door, ignoring his screams, when the door security asked for a code, I just thought for a second then whispered a password and it let me out.

When I came out I saw the purple alien was quite shocked and was definately blushing, he gave me a how-did-you-know look, and I just said plainly, "I just guessed, by the way where's everyone else? I know you're not the only alien."

Still gaping he just stuttered, "I-I'll go get them" then he teleported off and I looked around the room.

"Ooh shiny," I said looking at a metal object and going back to my usual annoying self. I explored the room of fancy computers and got into everything I could until the aliens teleported into the room. "Hi," I said holding two beakers to my eyes making them look huge.

"This is the girl that got past my security, I don't know how she did it but she did, what do you think Kish?" the purple alien asked, before I knew it this totally cute alien with green hair was floating infront of me shaking my hands.

"Hi I'm Kish," he said smiling cockily, "so you're the one that outsmarted that windbag, and I thought I was good," he continued on but I wasn't paying attention I was just looking into his amber eyes in awe, then he said "and the twerp behind me is Tart," behind him a little alien was spazzing out at the comment, he looked like one of those giant toys you win at the fair in my opinion, so I couldn't help but glomp him.

"Oh my gosh he's soo cute!" I practically screamed in delight crushing his head in a hug. Then my stomach grumbled, blushing I asked, "so what do you have to eat?"

Kish just laughed and I thought man he's hot, "Here he kitchen's this way" he said leading me away. Then the one named Pai said angrily, "No! she's a hostage! we don't treat her like a hotel guest!"

Then it hit me, "so your names are Tart, Pie, and Quiche?" I asked stopping they all stopped and just sighed, "yes". "So you're like the pastry brothers?" I asked chuckling, they all just boomed at me. "We're not pastries!", "What the hell gave you that idea?", "It's Kish, not Quiche!" and other such. It was too funny not to laugh so that's exactly what I did, and I decided that since I was supposed to be their enemy I would make fun of them like I do to everyone, ad I chanted, "Pastries! pastries! pastries!" all around the room, needless to say the alien looked pretty ticked, then I saw Kish looking upset and I just stopped. Pai obviously noticed me looking at Kish because he started looking from me to him and back again.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked suspiciously.

Totally flustered I just replied, "Um, well, you see, the thing is, um" not exactly the sentence of a life time but you try coming up with something when you're forced to think up an immediate excuse for awking at a hottie.

"That's not an answer, would it happen to have something to do with, Kish here?" he asked finding my weakness.

"No!" I practically screamed.

"Uh-huh, Kish make what you will with her, I no longer care," he said floating off giving me a cold smirk as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for this chapter, I would write more but I'm tired and I should leave something for he next chapter. Yah so if anyone can think up insulting nicknames please tell me I'm at a creativity block, see yah next chappie, R&R P&Q

Tangerine


	3. Dropping or Breaking Jaws?

Hey people I'm back again, wow I was really surprized that you actually like my story so far. For the most part it's just me bashing everything I can on it, though I do like the story. Anywho thanks to those of you that did say nice things and gave me suggestions, and to those of you out there who like to flame stories feel free to flame mine I really don't care. So I guess I should get on with the story now. So away we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own tokyo mew mew but I really wish I did lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I guess we can't lock you up can we?" Kish said with a sweatdrop look on his face

"Nope," I said happily. "So you're my new babysitter," I stated with a menacing look on my face.

"Uh, yeah and what do you do to babysitters?" he asked getting worried now I could tell.

"What I did my dear egg pie," I said trying to sound intelligent, "you see I no longer need a babysitter but what I did do to them was make them cry."

"And how do you intend to do that?" he asked cockily thinking himself superior.

"Like this," I replied simply taking advantage of his lack of attention to kick him in the crotch.

"That would work," he weezed clutching his gut falling over.

With the hot egg freak out of the way I went on to torture someone else. It's a gift I have, I'm not proud of it but it works, then I spotted lil' spaz as I now chose to call him. "Yo! Lil' spaz freak!" I called over to the little runt.

"I'm not a little spaz freak!" he screamed getting in my face. It was all I could do to hold back a laugh. Then I just stared in his eyes, not blinking, after about a minute and a half I forced myself to blink and then it happened. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony and insanity. It was a weird trick and as far as I knew it wasn't one of those 'oldest trick in the book' things, but enh it proved worthwhile. I just watched as the little guy ran and screamed around the room holding myself back from laughing insanely.

After a while I got bored, it had only been like five minutes, but I get bored really easily. So I went back over to Eggy and asked, "which way is the kitchen again?" he just motioned the direction with his head. "Thank you," I was about to leave, then I remembered Ichigo telling me about Kish once, and how they first met. I leaned down to his face on the floor and gave him a quick kiss, "By the way, the names Tangerine," I said with a smirk turning around on my heel and walked away to the kitchen. If he was standing his jaw would have hit the floor and kept on going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'm at a total writer's block, so I'm sorry about how short it is. Oh and I'm also sorry for making you wait, oh what...3 days (half real sorry half sarcasm lol). Yah so the next chapter will be back with the mews, it'll probably be just as short cries. Anywho then it might be a review thingy after that but who knows I certainly don't lol. Man I laugh too much oh well, laughter's supposedly good for you, I guess I should goand work on the next chapter now so until later byez.

Tangerine Freak


	4. Meet AntiC

Hello everybody!...okay so far only five people but you get the point, this is chapter number four! and it'll be about...the mews! wow shocker there especially since I told you just last chapter lol ok I'm making this way too corny oh and thanks for all the nice reviews, I will continue to try and make you laugh I guess I should start the next chapter now then. Another thing is that my friend AntiC helped me come up with some of the nicknames so I will give her credit by adding her to the story, if any of you want to be added to the story just give me a short or long description of your charrie and I'll consider them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I might one day if I ever rule the world!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Back on Earth from outside a cute pink cafe known as Cafe Mew Mew there could be heard crying all around. It sounded as if someone had lost someone very close to them.

"Do we **have** to save her?" sobbed Mint as the team sat at a table trying to think up the best way to save Tangerine.

"Yes, we do have to save her, it's our job!" Ichigo stated angrily smashing her fist on the table, "how many times do I have to tell you Mint!" she asked frustrated at the little rich brat's behavior.

"That's easy for you to say! she was your friend, she treated the rest of us like dirt!" Ryou, the usually level headed one exclaimed also regretting the idea of going to save the most annoying person he'd ever met.

"No, she treated you like a tackle bag na no da," Pudding said happily holding back a laugh. This comment made the other's stifle laughter as well, which gave Ichigo an idea that might just convince the other's to help her and Pudding save Tangerine.

"See even though her weirdness annoys some it makes others laugh," she said going on about useless corny junk then out of nowhere well actually the conveniently open window came a rock that hit her square in the back of the head causing her to fall over and plant a kiss on Ryou (sorry people couldn't help it, it just had to happen lol).

Releasing her from him Ryou finally let his feeling out for Ichigo by bringing her back in for another kiss. The other girls just sat there gawking at Ryou and Lettuce had disappeared. Mint was still crying that they had to save Tangerine even after all of her complaining. So basically the only one's gawking were, Pudding, Keiichiro, and even Zakuro. Ichigo was just stuck because of gum on her shoe and was planning on taking Tangerine's advice on standing up for herself and was going to bitch-slap him when he let go. Before she could do that though, they heard a sound at the door, and saw an unwanted face. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, I never thought I'd see you two like this," said AntiC, Tangerine's annoying alien friend said.

She had of course the regular foot long, pointed alien ears, but the mews knew that she wouldn't kill them( -.-;), blood red hair, with bangs that covered the right eye (ahhh revenge of yu-gi-oh!) so you could only see her blue-gray left one. Her outfit was very black, a big black skirt, a tight black short sleeved shirt with some sort of freaky design on it, a black scarf and black and red skater shoes. With her red hair she looked like she could rule hell. With an evil smirk she looked to them and said, "I'm sure I'm not the only person who's dissapointed with you," she swung the door wide open and in came a large stampede of overobsessed fangirls to glomp Ryou, and tear, Ichigo limb from limb. First she saved, Ichigo from the fangirls even if she hated it she knew she's get an earfull from Tangerine if she didn't then, she sat on a banister and cackled at all the pathetic humans but mostly Ryou.

After about an hour all the fangirls left and Ryou was torn apart. AntiC floated down and took a seat happy with the chaos of the day. Ichigo was thinking to herself then she went over to Ryou with a look as if she was going to give him something for all the pain he suffered, then when she was right in front of him she did it...she bitch-slapped him then screamed in his face, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KISSING ME!" then stormed off.

"Woot go Ichigo!" she cheered on the more violent peppy girl, then she remembered why she came here in the first place, "Hey, people's have any of you seen Tangerine?" she asked having not been informed of what happened. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, well, you see, the thing is, she sorta got kidnapped by the aliens," Keiichiro said in as polite of a voice as possible.

AntiC was silent for a bit then said in aw, "who would have thought those tarot cards would be so accurate," she said to herself more than the others around her, then seeing the questioning looks on everyone's faces she told them, "the other day we were doing tarot cards and they told her that she would go on an adventure or something like that, and now she's with aliens," she finished with a tone in her voice as if everyone should know that.

After all this time Pudding finally piped up and asked, "Are we going to save Tangerine or not?" AntiC and Zakuro nodded and they continued talking about how to save Tangerine, completly disregarding the fact that Ryou was uncontious on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that chapter took a while anyway, I'm goin on vacation for a week so the story won't be updated till then so I hope you like this one, R&R or flame.

-Tangerine


	5. Reviews, Stories, and Fruitcakes Oh my

Hello there peoples this is going to be the reviews thingy chapter and I don't have many reviews and I think the only responce I'm going to end up giving is thankyou and some other random blurb so I'll probably add a chapter to the end of this if it's too short okay then on with the reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki and Harmony: Thank-you (lol) I'm glad you liked it even though it's oc (has no idea what oc means)

Angel mewmew: I did update cries in corner just kidding it's okay and I will continue to update until something happens

Yokie: I could call pai pie but I'm thinking that I'll call him fruitcake or something, cuz well I don't like it or I could get AntiC's advice. Also with the stopping thing I have no idea why I did that and now looking back at it I would probably rewrite where one of them screams and gags her mouth. Oh and thanks

Hika Yagami: Thankyou I'm glad you find it funny, the credit of the nickname idea goes to AntiC because she's the one who gave me the idea of giving them nicknames and she came up with cabbage roll and breath-freshener

Mew Fire: Will do and thank-you (hey that rhymes)

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH (aka AntiC): (In order) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, last chapter, thankyou very much, and Don't Die! cries

Yokie: It might have been a big rock, I don't know maybe AntiC threw it **AntiC: cackles evilly, then out of no where a posessed Ichigo fan throws a rock at her. "Grr, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" chases and beats to a pulp** Me:Ulp

Mew Fire: Yet again will do

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's the reviews go me! and I'm bored and need to take up space so I shall now tell you the randomness of my life. Okay I read this book called Trickster's Choice because I got it for x-mas, anyway, there's a guy named Nawat and he's a crow, but he turned himself into a man so he could protect the main charrie (Aly) better, anyway so one night he's talking to her after Aly had told her young mistress that it was very unproper to kiss a guy almost double her age, and so Nawat being a crow doesn't know much about humans and asks Aly if the two had been mate feeding (gross), and she explains that they had been kissing and told him what it was, then he out of nowhere (I write that too much) he just went and kissed her. lol anyway it's a good book and I recomend it.

Now on with the chapter I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew...(that was boring)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen I saw a bunch of high tech like stuff that didn't remind me at all of a kitchen so I just left hungry. After a while I figured out where the snarky one had gone off to, so I just walked into the room, in my usual hyper way. "Hi Fruitcake!" I screamed suprising him.

"Gahh!" he screamed jumping at least 3 feet then again that might have had something to do with the whole alien thing, but I doubt it. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be infatuated by Kish or whatever it is you human girls do?" he asked sounding angry.

"I grew bored of him," I replyed with a fake yawn/sigh, while inspecting my nails. He just gave me a questioning look. "He's not manly enough, let's just say," I stated holding back a laugh.

"I know he's not the strongest but you seem to be...enjoying this," he said like a confused scientist.

"You have no idea how much," I giggled walking past him

"Lot's of machine's here, what does this one do?" I asked putting my finger dangerously close to a bright red button.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he screamed as I put my finger closer he told me, "It's a self destruct button!"

"Is it really I wonder," I said mockingly looking to the button, "I mean why have something stupid like that on board," I put my finger right on top of it but didn't press it, then gave fruitcake a questioning glance.

"It really is," he said worried, "look if I let you reak havoc on the stable inventions will you leave that alone?"

"Hmm, I don't know..." I said tapping the button lightly in thought, "...Okay" I replied perkily taking my finger off the button. "So what can I mess with?" I asked looking at all of the weird looking machine's, then my stomach rumbled and I asked, "and what makes food?"

Now it was his turn to laugh at me, " None of it," then he got an idea, "and I guess you won't get any food unless you're a good captive and do as we say."

I put on a look as if I was seriously considering it then when I was sure Fruitcake wasn't paying attention I quickly attempted to punch him in the gut, but he grabbed my fist and bent it backwards, "What?" I said in shock to myself as the pain rushed to my wrist making me wince.

"You actually thought that would work?" he asked, bending my wrist farther back.

"No...it did work," I replied victorious quickly rushing my leg under his causing him to fall. "Next time you want to mess with someone make sure it's not me," I said in his cold way walking towards a machine with a box and a microphone (like in hitchhikers guide to the galaxy except it has a microphone) "what's this do?" I demanded as he attempted to get up.

"It materiallized anything you want," he said as if he couldn't help it, getting up.

I looked to the microphone then into it I said, "Pie please". The machine made some weird noises then out came a slice of pie on a plate, I wolfed it down in a heart beat. Fruitcake just gawked at my lack of table manners, I just ignored him and ordered more food. After I had eaten my fill, I looked to the disgusted Fruitcake, and walked ovr to him and belched in his face.

"That is beyond repulsive," he said wiping his face with a hankerchief(sp?)

"So's your face but I wasn't going to say anything," I used one of the oldest insults I knew. "Back to business," I said clapping my hands, "I'm gonna go check up on Egg and Spaz."

"What did you do to them?" he asked worried that Deep Blue would have his neck.

"Nothing permanent, if that's what you were wondering," I replied inspecting my nails on the other hand, Fruitcake was gone, I saw when I looked up. I smirked and went back to the 'make me anything' machine as I was now to call it, into the microphone I said, "I want my own mew mew weapon, called Tangerine Insanity," there was an orange glow then I decided I should catch up with Fruitcake so he wouldn't be suspicious. I grabbed the orange glowing pendant on a thin gold chain (so i like gold) and ran after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's the chapter sorry it was so short, as usual feel free to flame and please R&R, Tangerine out.

-Tangerine


	6. Plotting and Randomness

Hey people's! yay 13 reviews! it's an unlucky number! anyway a few things to say, first I'm having a bit of a writer's block and Antic mostly just wants to pick off the characters one by one until Tangerine and AntiC are the rulers of a bloody mess similar to hell (probably) so if any of you have ideas or suggestions do tell I need all the help I can get. Second: exams are coming up so updating might be a little slower cuz I desperately need to study (-.-;;), and third I'm bored so I'm going to do a little poll thingy so here it is, What part besides the story do you like most? a) the review thingy b) the random updates of my life c) the things in brackets d) the "I'm gonna start the story now" or e) Other please specify. Yah it's weird but it works anyway (again) my update of my life is that the radio just gave me a heart attack and it restarted (cries) will explain to anyone who wants to know what that's about. So I guess I should start the story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I could probably get AntiC to kill Mia Ikumi and give me the deed to it (ponders evil thoughts), oh and I don't own mcdonalds either

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Muffin!" I screamed running up to him, "wait up!"

"Muffin?" he gave me a questioning look to the sudden change in name.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Eggy since we're going to go check on him and Spaz, then I thought egg McMuffin then I thought muffin so it's your new name until I change my name again," I replied with a proud grin. By the look on his face I could tell he didn't understand a thing I had just said, then I quickly remembered the necklace and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Well then..." he just looked away and continued floating off towards the room with Egg and Spaz. Now it was my turn to give him a questioning look, why did he do the nervousmans look away? I thought, then I hit the wall the door was on, Muffin just chuckled and opened the door making me fall in, he continued laughing and I knew his revenge would be near deadly.

When we got in and I wasn't on the floor I saw Spaz was still running laps around the room screaming insanely, Eggy was now sitting on a bench trying to comprehend what I did to him before. Since he wasn't paying attention I walked over to him and then I tackled hugged him and screamed "EGGY!" in his over-sized ear.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he fell, he was still out of it for some reason so I went back to Muffin and watched Spaz go around over and over again.

"How _do _you make him stop that?" he questioned clearly annoyed at the chaos I had created.

"Like this," I said whistling with two fingers in my mouth, "Spaz heel!" I commanded beconing him, he just trotted over like a dog on four legs, "Sit!" he sat, "Beg" he begged like a dog, "Good boy" I clapped then patted him on the head. "Yo Ragamuffin, got any dog treats?" I asked the shocked alien.

"Why would I? And what did you do to him?" he asked with a look on his face as if his head would explode.

"I made him insane, he'll probably need to be taken for a walk soon by the looks of it" I replied being my blunt self, "that would be your job" I said walking back over to Eggy. Muffin just looked at the dog Spaz and gave this odd look between confusion, digust, and some other emotion I couldn't read. I pet the confused Eggy like a Cat and took out the pendant, and looked at it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cafe Mew Mew:

"So what are we going to do na no da?" Pudding asked AntiC.

"YOU COULD START BY GETTING ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Ichigo screamed hanging on the chandelier that AntiC had put her on.

"We could, but where would be the fun in that?" AntiC asked rhetorically.

"Guy's? Tangerine? How are we going to save her?" Keiichiro asked with a sweatdrop.

"Good question," AntiC said folding her arms behind her head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mint cried at the thought of saving Tangerine, and with AntiC.

"Put a cork in it!" AntiC snapped, Mint immediatly stopped crying, and put on a stubborn scared look.

"GET ME DOWN!" Ichigo screamed from the chandelier.

"Later Pinky," AntiC replied waving a dismissing hand at her.

"What's with Pinky all of a sudden?" Ichigo spazzed out until the chandelier started swaying then she just clung to it for dear life.

"Would you prefer everyone learn the meaning of OOPF?" AntiC asked. Ichigo just sulked and shook her head no.

Annoyed by the number of interuptions Pudding grabbed a convenient sports horn and blew it getting everyone's attention, "PEOPLE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" she screamed.

"I really have no idea," AntiC replied trying to think of ideas, "I would teleport but I have no idea where they are."

Keiichiro piped in now, "We could track her down by her cat band," he suggested.

Everyone screamed at him now "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE!" as all the one's who cared and were on the ground ganged up on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aliens:

Muffin and Spaz were gone now for a walk and Eggy was taking a cat-nap, so it was basically just me. I looked at my pendant and saw there was a weird blob inside it that seemed to keep changing form. "I wonder what it does?" I asked myself outloud, I wanted to find out so I thought about being a mew and fighting wrong doers and murmered, "Tangerine Insanity," there was an orange glow and in my hand appered a large orange baseball bat then I said, "go-ruden fuuten," and a gold baseball like object appeared. "That is so kool!" I exclaimed getting up, "Here batter batter batter!" I screamed as I threw though the baseball up and hit it as hard as possible. The ball flew across the room and hit a computer and made it explode in a golden-orange. I saw all the noise was starting to wake up Eggy so I concentrated on turning it back and thankfully it worked.

After a few minutes he woke up and appeared back to normal as he just stared at me, then out of nowhere he got up and hugged me and screamed "MOMMY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter six so yah I might not update for a bit because of exams and junk we'll see, give me your opinions and ideas, R&R and flame.

-Tangerine


	7. Sleepover

Hmm not much new to talk about...oh my toe's better yah that's all I can think of at the moment so I'll start the story...man I need more excitement in my life (having a heart attack over exams doesn't count) so I should actually start the story now. Oh and an update to all Mew Mew Power fans if there are any here, most people know that Dren backwards is Nerd, well something I've never seen on the internet before is that Tarb backwards is Brat, and Sardon backwards is Nodras...does that mean anything? oh well.

I don't own tokyo mew mew but I have plenty of friends that want to murder it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_After a few minutes he woke up and appeared back to normal as he just stared at me, then out of nowhere he got up and hugged me and screamed "MOMMY!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" I screamed at him, I looked to his eyes and saw tears welling up, "u-uh I mean...I'm not your mommy Eggy" I said as gently as I could.

"You don't love me anymore mommy!" he screamed tears practically streaming out of his eyes.

"Well, um, the thing is, you see, okay this is getting us nowhere" I exasperated 'I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction out of him' I thought to myself as I pushed him away from me. "What is it that makes you think that I'm your mommy?...sweety" I hesitated on the last part.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You don't love me anymore!" he cried up a river.

"No no that's not it at all...um how about you take a nap, it's late," I said not even sure what the time was.

"Yes mommy!" he hopped over to the door then when I wasn't following came and grabbed my hand and ran off. After a bit we were in his room it was mostly empty except for a bed some other material objects and a wall of Ichigo photo's. The wall made me think 'maybe this will bring him back to his sences'.

"Hey who's this honey?" I asked pointing to the wall.

"Th-that's Ichigo" he stuttered somewhere between his regular self and the new one that had convinced itself that I was his mommy.

I needed him to go back to normal so kept prodding him, "Oh reeally, and who would she be?" I could see the struggle on his face he was gonna crack...wait he was already insane so how would that work? Oh well.

I then got a very unexpected reply, "OKAY! SHE'S THE GIRL I HAVE A MAJOR CRUSH ON! Happy now mom! Gawd why do you have to be so embarassing?" he screamed turning away from me. I just stood there with a shocked look on my face, then I gave myself a mindslap, at least we'd gone from infant to adolescent, wait again is that better, for all I know i might be worse now my head hurts dammit.

"Gahh! I can't take this!" I screamed throwing my arms in the air, then when I was slightly calmer I said, "snapping my finger's to get you back to normal could result in major defects" 'how this could get any worse even I don't know' I thought "so this should work" I picked up a long stick like object from the floor and charged at him and a bashed him on the head. He fell onto his bed and I thought, 'maybe I should have just shook him' I sweatdropped. After a bit I got sleepy and walked over to the wall slumped down and went to sleep.

I woke up shortly after to Spaz pawing at me worriedly, then I looked around and saw Banana bread sitting at the desk placed on the other side of the room. "Hey what time is it?" I asked startling him making him jump a bit.

"It is 10:00 P.M on Earth, why do you ask?" he answered

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I squealed in delight (bright orange P.J's miraculously come on) waking up Eggy and startling everyone else, "Do you know what this means?" I asked, "We've gotta have a sleepover!" I screamed.

"A what?" Eggy and Banana bread asked in unison Eggy now seemed mostly back to normal.

"A sleepover!" seeing that they were still confused I said, "Just think of it as a way to gain information on humans."

"Alright what do we do?" asked Banana bread now interested

"Well first of all banana bread do you have a lounge or something?" I asked.

"Yes why?" he continued with his questions.

"Just because! Now show me!" I commanded walking out the door proudly Spaz trotting behind me, when the other two weren't following I grabbed Eggy and Banana bread's ears and stormed out with Spaz trotting happily behind us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone!" I exclaimed loud and proud slamming them to the ground, then I looked around the room and saw this was the saddest sleepover I'd ever been to then I regained my postre and continued, "welcome to the first alien sleepover ever! First off we'll start with..." I gave a sneaky look around the room, "TRUTH OR DARE!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. Everyone around me just had a confused look like I knew they would.

"And how exactly does it work?" Banana bread asked from his sitting position on the floor, then Spaz nudged him and he asked "and how do you change him back?"

"To change Spaz back you do as so," I demonstrated taking out a rolled up newspaper and faced him. "You've been a very bad boy," I said wagging my finger making him whimper, "so for your bad doggy deeds you need to be punished!" I said whacking him on the nose. He continued to dog whimper so I told him while whacking him, "bad boy! be an alien like you're supposed to be!" with one final whack he blinked then looked up at me.

In his nausiating voice he asked, "Hey what's going on? why does my nose hurt? Why am I craving a bone?" he questioned non-stop I just glared at him and that got him to shut up.

"Okay from the begining we're having a sleepover. I quickly explained truth or dare to them and we began by asking Banana bread, "truth or dare?"

"Truth" he replied simply

"Ooh you're gonna regret that choice," I said evilly, "Okay...which mew do you have a crush on?" I asked.

"W-what? um-well-I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THOSE PATHETIC MEWS!" he screamed at me.

"Yes you do now answer the question" I said coering my ears.

"well it's zakuro" he said so quietly that even the other two aliens said huh?

"What was that Banana bread?"

"I like zakuro" he whispered a little louder.

"Still can't hear you" I sang.

"I LIKE ZAKURO!" he screamed then flushed bright red.

"You don't say," I replied cockily,"now you ask Spaz" I instructed.

"Okay, Tart...truth or dare?" he asked hesitantly.

Having seen the result of truth he went for the alternative, "Dare!"

"Okay...um...what would be a good one?" Banana bread asked outloud.

"Might I make a suggestion?" I asked using my most innocent face.

"Go ahead," Banana bread replied slumping, I whispered my idea into his ear and he perked up and replied, "that's disgusting!"

"That's the point" I replied lying down on my stomach.

Even more hesitantly he finally told Spaz, "Tart I dare you to kiss Kish on the lips."

"WHAT!" they both screamed then glared at me.

"Well you could alway's use your chicken, but remember you only have one and something worse could come up or the same thing could again," I said simply picking at my nails.

"Ugh fine I'll use the chicken" he scorned slumping down.

"Okay then ask Eggy," I said pointing to the cute alien beside me.

"Must you call me that?" he asked obviously hating the name.

"What human information am I gaining from this?" Banana bread asked annoyed

"Just wait, you'll learn plenty" I said with a gesture for Spaz to ask Eggy.

"Truth or dare Kish?" he asked an evil look on his face now.

Kish seemed to be weighing both options in his mind not liking either then finally answered, "Truth."

It wasn't the answer Spaz had expected so his smile soon vanished and he was forced to think, heaven forbid he should do that, after a while I whispered to his ear, and he had the same expression as Banana bread had then asked the forbidden question. "Have you ever slept with someone?"

"N-no" he replied fast crimson covering his face.

"Is that the truth?" I questioned curious.

"no" he answered sulking

"Thought so anyway, it's my turn and I'll go for truth," I said sitting up looking at Eggy.

All of the aliens had to get in a huddle to come up with a question, I just sweatdropped. After what seemed like forever he finally asked the pathetic question, "Who do you have a crush on?"

I just replied, "You." He blushed bright red and I just smiled.

The game went on, all of the aliens went through tortures and the two most exciting things that happened to me was that first I kissed Eggy, then had to act all flirty and girly with Banana bread, which was beyond gross. After the game I announced, "Okay next on the list of events is..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you there peoples but it had to be done anyway sorry it took so long I'm hoping to do something with AntiC and them next I don't know anyway until then ttyl, Tangerine signing out.

AntiC: that was pathetic

Me: Yah well I'm boiling in my skin and it's late so goodnight (walks off)

AntiC: Fine then be that way :P

-Tangerine


	8. More sleepover Randomness

YAY! EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! So that means that the story will be updated faster, not like lightning speed but you won't have to wait 2 weeks for an update though you still have to get through reading this, now that I think about it, more thought and time goes into this than the actual story...I'm still putting this in though so don't think that I'm getting rid of it, yup so I read fruits basket and it my new anime fave so if the personalities start to turn into fruits basket personalities, tell me cuz I'm sure not to notice anyway one with the story.

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and I have found a positive side to that, if I did own it I would own banana bread and bash fave (masaya) and that's just not cool

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Movies!" I screamed in delight as I took out at least 7 pink DVD's, "and tonights movie theme is Chik Fliks!" Having said that I stood up and said, "But first we'll need some supplies! Eggy!"

"Ma'am" he stood at attention and saluted.

I just sweatdropped then went with it and instructed him, "we need sleeping arrangements! Go get them"

He was completly confused and asked, "sleeping arrangements?"

"Ugh you pastries really need to get out more," I exclaimed slapping my forehead, "blankets! sleeping bags! preferably brightly coloured! and lots of pillows! I'm not talking like seven! I'm talking like twenty, big and fluffy pillows!" I shouted at him, "Now move!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted then teleported away.

"Spaz!" he jumped to attention, getting into the game, "you get food, and like before I'm not talking small I'm talking big infact I'll give you a list," he took out a notebook and pen, "we need chips! and lots of them, and ice-cream! at least six tubs! yes tubs! Popcorn definately, I mean what's a movie without popcorn, and pop, and loooottts of candy! oh and we need pizza! if you can get any I want pepporoni on mine," that reminded me, "EGGY!" I screamed so that wherever he was he would hear me, then he teleported infront of me, I could only tell it was him because it resembled a pile of blankets, sleping bags and pillows with feet.

He dumped all of the stuff on the ground, then said, "That's almost all of it, so what was it you wanted?"

"What do you want on your pizza?" I asked more focused on what other foods we would need, I heard a thump then saw that Eggy had fallen flat on his face, then I just told Spaz, "get him a cheese."

"Is that all?" he asked floating at attention.

"Uhh, for now I guess and remember lots of food" then to Eggy I asked, "shouldn't you be getting us, more pillows?"

"Yes Ma'am" they recited in unison teleporting away.

"Now if only they would, show that much enthusiasm when it came to taking over the Earth," Banana bread sighed.

"You need a new name," I proclaimed out of no where, "...Oh I know! you'll be Pan!" I exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Why are you always changing my name? and where did you come up with the name Pan?" he asked completely confused by my logic.

"In order! because I can! and Pan is Japanese for bread duh!...unless you want to be Kashi instead" I told him explaining my ways.

"Kashi...that sounds reasonable, what does it mean?"

"Pastry" I replied bluntly. He just started pounding his forehead against the wall repetitively and I watched in amusement. The other two were taking forever so I focused on other potential names for Kashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With AntiC:

Half an hour after Keiichiro had woken up after being beaten with a rolling pin repetitively, AntiC sat at a table, bored out of her skull, everything was quiet and dull. Zakuro and Lettuce were always quiet, Pudding was outside trying to save Ichigo, and Ichigo was now clinging to the cat statue on the roof for dear life. Yes, AntiC while being good at making people go insane, prefered to create chaos and disrupt people's happy lives. Then the dull silence was disrupted when the blue freak walked up to AntiC with a sneer on her face, AntiC just got to the point, "What do you want breath freshener?"

To keep from getting the same punishment as Keiichiro she quickly said, "Oh not much..." seeing that AntiC was getting frustrated she asked, "Okay I know we're not close or even friends but what does OOPF stand for?"

"Why do you want to know?" AntiC asked taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"Well..." she looked down at the alien then slammed to the ground and begged, "please tell me! the curiosity has been killing me!...and I hope you won't" she added in quickly, "kill me that is."

"Fine, but remember this you didn't hear it from me," AntiC took a deep breath to keep from blurting it out, "It's ridiculous because Tangerine came up with it but it stands for Over Obsessive Pink Freak, as you can tell Tangerine and Pinky didn't get along when they first met, speaking of not getting along, go away" she finished bluntly going into silence and ate her cake. When the blue brat didn't go away, AntiC just stood up and glared down at her, causing her to run off in tears then Mint ran into wall and fell unconsious. "That takes care of that problem," AntiC chuckled to herself sitting back down.

From the floor came a groaning sound then a trampled on Ryou asked, "Ugh, what hit me?"

Still being blunt AntiC simply put, "Fangirls," then took another bite of cake.

Sitting up now Ryou asked, "I remember kissing my precious Strawberry, did that really happen?"

Not really giving a care, AntiC replied with a "yup, then I caught you and released fangirls on you as I said before then, your 'precious strawberry' bitch-slapped you," she replied eating the last bite of cake. "Oh and this is for you from Pinky," just as he was about to protest at the nickname, she had given Ichigo, he felt a glass sharp pain on his head soon followed by the sound of breaking china, next thing he knew he was down and out again. AntiC just motioned for Cabbage roll to clean up the mess.

After the mess was cleaned up and, much to AntiC's dissapproval Ryou was put in bed, Keiichiro came running up the stairs and informed everyone, "Girls I've found her...AntiC where is everyone?" he asked looking around the room to find that the only one there was her. She just pointed up meaning 'upstairs and on the roof' but he obviously took it wrong when he clapped both hands over his mouth in shock. AntiC just rolled her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Tangerine and the Aliens:

It had taken a while but we finally got everything together, so Eggy, Spaz and I all watched chik fliks while Kashi fixed the wall he broke with his head, we were on out third movie, I sat eating popcorn, and chips while Spaz, Eggy, and Kashi who was half watching it cried their eyes out. The ice-cream had disappeared after the first movie, and I didn't get one bite, but it was amusing watching these pastries leak like fountains. Finally the movie ended and Kashi asked, "What is the point of watching these? What am I learning? and why the hell am I crying over this...acting?"

"Yet again in order," I said while taking the DVD out, "because it's a sleepover, you're learning about freakish pink popstar culture, and you're crying because it seems so real now if you don't mind, I'm done with movie's for the night, so I guess now we have a choice between, gossip or a pillow fight..." I went off into my thoughts as to which one to do next...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's a bonus for those of you who actually read the bottom and top part you get to vote for what they do next, pillow fight or gossip, or other (please specify), and a little info for all of you to show how much I like Fruits Basket is that the whole time while writing this I was reading a fruits basket fanfic, more info on that later. Anyway like I said before exams so I'll be updating more often but don't tell AntiC.

-Tangerine


	9. Hey ppls

Hey pplz I'm not getting alot of replies and the vote is currently tied so if I could get somemore R&R that would be great and I feel so special, I think I'm the only to post this.It's very obvious but anyway, as I said before, we all know Dren backwards is nerd, Tarb backwards is brat, and now Sardon is short for sardonic which means scornfully or cynically (cyniclon? ooh? maybe)mocking and as said in like chapter two or whatever the originals are all pastries yup that's your update now I guess today will be reviews hope you like this short chap remember I need reviews people. Now on we go.

RyousRayne: Thanks I'm glad you think so but I think I'm losing my touch (sobs) I'll just have to work harder.

Mew Fire: Will do as soon as I get more reviews.

Tsuki and Harmeny: Not according to her blood but yeah for the most part she has fake ears and a weapon so it works. Yah they probably won't, heck they'll probably need therapy to fix them even a little lol, and I don't think they'll ever control their fear of me lmao.

Yokie: Thankyou I'm glad you respect us demented people cuz I'm surrounded by them lol Yahweird and demented probably are the same lol.

Yokie: Thanks for the suggestions, and may I ask what you agree with AntiC on? I seriously have no idea, then again it's like that with most things which would explain my grades lol.

kyuushi: My story is funny? I thought it was just random anyway glad you love it.

kyuushi: Kay then will do

Yokie: I knew it I am losing my touch I must go back to making it funny I can and will update soon funnier than ever.

Mew of Fire: Yes ma'am, (salutes hyperly)

Yokie: Yay Fruitsbasket, bringing people around the world together, yay, I'm glad too thanks for voting.

kyuushi: Yup and thanks for voting.

That's the reviews from chapter 5 to now I hope you've liked the story so far. If anyone has any suggestions or votes or anything I'll gladly accept them for now happy valentines day I hope you all get lots of chocolate and other such, from me here have some pixi stix (tosses out pixi stix) again happy v-day.

-Tangerine

P.S. I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews (might change mind) byez now


	10. A Citrus Story

Okay here's the deal I'm thankfully getting alot more reviews thankyou all so much but the thing is I've only recieved 3 votes and there's 3 catagories in the poll, yet again they are, 1) Gossip 2) Pillowfight or 3) Other (please specify) yeah so I figured I'm going to be nice and write a chapter also for the fact that AntiC's been bugging me like crazy about it so this chapter is going to be flashbacks and memories with AntiC so I really hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz as always I'm making it up as I go along while being preoccupied by something anime and avoiding my homework. Also this chapter might be depressing instead of funny I don't kno yet but I thought I should warn you all in advance.

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I am currently plotting to steal it along with F.M.A, D.N.Angel, and Fruits Basket

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Th-they died? y-you killed them?" Keiichiro gasped in horror.

"No I did not kill them (A/N:oh by the way last time forgot to mention that the sharp smashing pain on Ryou's head was AntiC's cake plate), Target Practice was relocated upstairs by Cabbage roll and Poofy, because I smashed a plate on his head, Breath-freshener is over there on the floor after running into the wall, and Pinky is on the roof," AntiC explained pointing in all the directions she meant, then she got up, walked over to Mint and started poking her.

After a while of poking Mint finally opened her eyes, "Enh...where am I?" she groaned getting up slowly.

"Yo bird brain it's about time you woke up, Mr.Nice-guy over there thinks he's found Tangerine," AntiC told the blue bird ballerina (heh heh B book by Dr.Seuss) Mint just sat there, rubbing her cheek where she'd been poked for a good 20 minutes, "WAKE UP LOSER!" AntiC screamed in order to wake her up.

"She's got plenty of time to sleep, I said I found her but, the thing is it could take a while before we can save her, she is in space it turns out, not to mention the state everyone is in," he explained to her calmly.

"Yah yah yah, fine I'll go get Pinky off the roof if I have to," with that she teleported to the roof and returned with what looked like a giant pink ball, in reality it was Ichigo in the fetal position, then dropping Ichigo she called, "Monkey Freak! Get in here now before I find some torture for you!"

Pudding came zooming in then she came to attention and saluted with a giant smile, "Yes Ma'am".

After that she teleported upstairs and came back down holding Poofy and Cabbage roll by the ears (A/N: Poofy is Zakuro if you didn't figure it out), "There! I got everyone here, now can we go?" she demanded slamming the two to the ground.

"Like I said before it's not that simple, they're in space so...chances are we'll have to wait until they attack us," he sweatdropped seeing AntiC was getting angrier by the second.

AntiC burst out with all of her might, "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IF SHE'S ALIVE THEN SHE'S PROBABLY DRIVEN THEM TO A POINT WHERE THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT WHIMPER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Fine then, but I think she can survive the night, everyone here needs their rest, if it makes you feel better you can watch the monitor downstairs," he motioned to the stairs as everyone snuck away, Cabbage roll and Monkey Freak carrying Pinky.

"Fine but try anything stupid or perverted and you'll be dead and everyone will know it," she gave him a deadly glare then walked down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two in the morning:

"Hey AntiC," Keiichiro whispered to the sleeping alien, "wake up," he said shaking her a bit.

"Huh? what happened?" she woke up abruptly.

"You just fell asleep, I thought you'd like some hot chocolate," he explained still being quiet handing her a mug of steaming hot chocolate (mmmm hot chocolate).

"Thanks," she said drinking it, then she turned her attention to the screen again,watching the little orange blip moving around the screen.

"Not to be rude, but I was just curious what is it with you and Tangerine? No offence but you don't seem like the type to get along with others," Keiichiro asked also turning his attention to the orange blip on screen.

"She's weird I'm weird perfect match, enough said," she replied bluntly avoiding the subject.

"Lot's of the girls here are weird and you don't like them, I have a hunch it's more than that," he said turning to her trying to find out something about the red and black alien.

"Fine if you must know, she's the only human who's ever accepted me, she doesn't care about the ears or powers, infact she thinks they're cool..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback (My P.O.V):

I was abandoned at birth, my whole life I've lived in an orphanage, no one ever liked me, no matter how hard I tried I always managed to annoy everyone around me, so eventually I just avoided everybody, I stayed hyper and always looked happy but never actually talked to anyone. When I was five I was adopted, that was the happiest day of my life I thought 'finally someone who won't tell me to shut up just for introducing myself,' a few days later they abandoned me for reasons unknown to me, a week later they died in an accident. When I was ten I hadn't been speaking for a year, I hardly even smiled, one day I was about to commit suicide, but the cliff I had chosen was already occupied, then the silloehted (sp?) person jumped, I don't know how but I somehow managed to run to the cliff and grab her wrist in time. I looked down and saw that the girl about to jump had blood red hair and foot long ears, I didn't care, I tried to pull her up but she just floated then stood beside me on the cliff. "Why'd you stop me?" she asked looking into my eyes even though one was hidden behind her bangs, I replied, "because...well I don't know why exactly truth is I was about to do the same thing," I smiled looking down. "Okay are you blind or something? most people after seeing these ears and me floating would run away, is there something wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "No my sight's fine and I'm for the most part sane," I laughed again this time looking up, "I guess you don't have many friends?" I guessed by the fact that she almost jumped the cliff. "Try none," she replied bitterly, "Me neither, so...how about we be eachothers friends?" I asked with full hope that she would say yes. "You're weird, but then again so am I so why not," she smiled at me then from then on we were friends.

We hung out all the time, did everything, smiled, laughed, and pranked innocent people, then one day AntiC said that her family was going away or a year, I was devastated, but she just told me, "don't give up while I'm gone, oh and make sure to shave the crazy old bitch down the street's cat," we went into a fit of laughter then she said goodbye. It turned out that she was actually going to be gone for three years, I ran out of prankees after a year, the next year a tacky pink cafe opened near the park. I decided to inspect it one day but first I was going to try out my new sucktion cup arrow set by it. Sadly for the people in the cafe the window was open while I was shooting an one made it inside, there was a man's scream so I ran in to fetch it. When I got in it turned out that my arrow had hit someone one with blond hair, I couldn't see their face because of the arrow. I walked over to the spazzing boy and yanked it off his face, "Thanks" I smiled about to walk off, when he grabbed my wrist and asked angrily, "What were you doing with an arrow set in here?". I responded simply, "I wasn't in here, I was outside and the window was open, so you cannot have me arrested for anything except maybe public humiliation," I motioned around the room to show him the snickering people, customers and employees, he turned beet red. I just smiled then walked off, then right at the door I turned around and said, "See ya tommorow Target practice," then walked out, that's where the name came from.

The next day I showed up at the pink cafe, after walking through the rain, thankfully for Target practice I came without my arrow set. I walked up to the counter and met up with someone in a very pink outfit, "Hi there I'm Kasa, what's your name?" I asked trying to make a temporary friend until AntiC returned. "Oh hi welcome to cafe mew mew, my names Ichigo, may I offer you a seat?" she said very employee like, "No thanks I don't plan to stay long, anyway what were you thinking about before you realzied I was here?" I asked wondering why she'd been more carried away in her thoughts than interested in a paying customer. "Oh I was thinking about Masaya," she replied bluntly. "Really? who's that?" I asked thinking I might get some great gossip, "He's this really smart, great, athletic, environment/animal loving..." she just went on, when she finally finished, I just coughed, "Over obsessive pink freak," I walked away towards a table and she just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. By the end of the day everyone there had a rude nickname, I was going to leave when I saw I weird multicolored light from downstairs, so I went to investigate. I snuck down quiet as a mouse, after three years of pranking and sneaking up on people I'd gotten pretty good at it at the bottom of the stairs I peerred around the cornor and saw Target practice, and Mr. Nice-guy sitting at a huge computer, talking about aliens, and having the mews go to check things out, I'd heard of the mews on T.V. but never really payed attention to any of it. Now it turned out this was their headquarters or something like it. I decided to come out of hiding and give them a good scare, I came from around the corner walked up behind them and asked, "what's this about the mews?" the both jumped at least a foot, which made me laugh, their secret had been exposed. Ever since then I'd gone to the cafe every day could, eventually Pudding and Ichigo got their regular names back, due to the fact they were the most insane. I got a tiger ear head band from Mr. Nice-guy and wore it all the time, I always included myself in all mew acivities whether they wanted me to or not, then AntiC came back and I intoduced her to everyone, she didn't like them but promised to get along and not kill them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback, 4:30 am:

"That's Tangerine's story and how we met, happy now?" AntiC asked handing the mug back to him then stretched.

"Yes thank-you very much for telling me your story, now I hope you don't mind but I'm off to bed," he yawned then went upstairs.

"G'night," she smiled then turned back to the screen again and watched as the little orange blip slowed down then stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of that chapter I hope you enjoyed it please people vote and review remember your choices are pillow fight gossip or other please specify anyway it's late and I gotta go so I'll see you all later, please enjoy the story, ttyl.

-Tangerine


	11. MADNESS I SAY MADNESS!

Okies since there still haven't been anymore votes I'm just gonna say screw it and attempt a long chapter with all three events...this could take a while (sigh) oh well I'd better get this over with, and just a hint for you all because I feel nice this chapter is gonna have another character added and as always won't get along with Tangerine and her rude nick-names can't wait until this is done now let's see where this goes WooT!

Okyo-tay ew-may ew-may oes-day ot-nay elong-bay o-tay e-may adly-say (Muahahahahahahaha)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm..." I was having a hard time deciding on what to torture the aliens with next, the sugar had obviously gotten to Spaz though because in the half hour it had taken me to decide so far he had manged 30 laps aroud the ship, "I've got it!" I shouted triumphantly when I knew what we would do next. The aliens looked up in shock obviously having forgotten I was there. "Just one more moment," I told them, they all groaned, I went to my bag I had brought to the park and from it took out a hairbrush, many bright shades of nailpolish and several make-up kits, "Muahahahahahaha," I cackled evilly turning around with a brawd (gawd yes I know I can't spell) smile on my face, "next up, MAKEOVER!" I screamed happily.

They all looked at me not sure what to say or think, finally Eggy spoke, "What...exactly does that...mean?" he asked slowly.

"Just wait and find out!" I replied happily, "now who will be my first victim?" I asked feeling like my evil self again. As I expected none of them volunteered, "If you don't volunteer I choose," I threatened them, Eggy feeling that he would be chosen first snuck behind Spaz to hide. "Don't worry I'll do a random selection, with one of Earth's most efficient selecting systems," I told them so they'd calm down, it didn't work though, so I began, "Eeny meenie mynie moe, catch a tiger by the toe," I sang happily, and yet again I got a look that told me they were weirded out beyond compare and would be scarred for life, coming to the end of the song I sang, "and out goes, Y-O-U," I pointed at Spaz who screamed, "WHAT!" "Come along now," I goaded him out of the room...okay so I dragged him as he screamed up tears and held onto the floor for dear life.

Two hours later I peaked my head out the door, to let them know he was ready,I was about to scream 'NOW PRESENTING!' but they weren't there, I looked around the empy room, then heard fits of laughter behind me, followed by a "SHUT UP ALL READY! I WAS FORCED INTO THIS AGAINST MY WILL!" I turned around and saw that the other two aliens had entered the room, probably by teleporting I guessed.

"Oh that's rich Tart, just wait until everyone finds out about this," Eggy cackled.

"Oh be nice, just admit you're jealous Eggy," I put in, looking Spaz up and down, "Besides he looks cute like that." I looked at him, it wasn't my best work but only so much can be down with a non-cooperative male alien, he looked like a clown with the amount of make-up I put on him, not to mention I changed his hairstyle to look similar to Monkey's except longer, and I had him in a large poofy pink feather boa. "Speaking of which Eggy you're next," now it was Tarts turn to laugh.

"Come, come darling," I instructed in an awful accent, he just stared at me then I snapped my fingers to Spaz and Cookie dough and they smiled and helped me strap him to a chair.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in agony as I performed magic on him, I hated it but in the fun of the sleepover I had to butcher his perfect face (yah yah yah I have a Kish obsession what else is new). An hour later I brought Eggy out, again I had to drag him, it took a bit of effort but finally Cookie dough and Spaz helped me and got him out for full view. Spaz was laughing with all his might, as revenge against Eggy for before, Eggy was about to go after him, but I grabbed his ear and yanked it back causing him extreme pain, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" he screamed as I continued pulling. I hadn't done too much to Eggy, I mostly worked on his eyes, lips and nails, red wasn't his colour but that's what he got anyway, bright red lipstick that wasn't all on his lips and somehow had managed to get on his ear. Cookie dough and Spaz weren't even going to ask, he had faded red eye shadow and blush on, apparently his skin hadn't taken nicely to the makeup though so his face was bright red from the rash, then his nails appeared to be the only part that came out right, but they only appeared right in actuality they were way off. His nails were supposed to be hot pink but they came out more like a red-orange, the best part of his outfit was a cheep long red sequened dress and a pair of high heels. His hair...well I wasn't able to do much with it because it was too short so I just undid it and stuck a bow on his head, if you squinted, he kinda looked like a red Ichigo with green hair.

"Okay next up is Cookie dough," I cheered hyperly even though it was near 1 am.

"There is no way you're getting me into one of those ridiculous outfits!" he stated sticking his nose up, I just looked to Eggy and Spaz, they got the signal right away as we surrounded him.

"GO!" I screamed as we all came down on him with the makeup and hair supplies, when we were done, he looked like a complete mess, hair tied into odd little bunches here and there, all sorts of makeup everywhere except where it was supposed to be, and the outfit stayed mostly the same, it just had a few makeup stains on it (cough everywhere cough). "WOOT! makeover's complete!" I yelled still happy.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" they all shouted at me at once, "You make us all get into these horrifying outfits and think you're going to get away with nothing?" they asked in a scary unison, "I don't think so."

"Uh...okay then...uh what do I have to work with?" I asked them seeing my makeup was all used up except a few colors. Infront of me they handed a bunch of ribbons and other things mostly based on the colors red, purple, and brown. "Okay...let's see what I can do," I replied scooping up everything entering the other room. It took me even longer than I could have comprehended to come up with something, finally after 3 hours I came out slowly, the aliens just gasped, especially Eggy. I looked nothing like I usually would, I wore a pink T-shirt, and a very poofy pink skirt, wrapped around my arms were red ribbons from my elbow to my wrist, similar to the white ribbons on my legs except they were obviously from my knees to my ankles, and on my feet were hot pink high heel strappies, and the part of the outfit I hated most was the giant pink wig, that I had tied into pigtails using the lavender ribbons tied into bows, my nails were pink (finger and toe), everything was pink, it looked like I was wearing pink blush but the sad truth that was me actually blushing, something I wasn't used to. "So what do you think?" I asked shyly, gawd I hated feeling like this, I liked my bright colours but I hated pink.

They stood there gawking for a bit when Eggy finally asked, "Why don't you look ridiculous?"

I replied sadly, "Because if I had done anymore aside fom the pink, I would have died a very painful death," I sighed, then I quickly added to them, "Don't says anything!"

"Well just so you know I hink you look very pretty," Eggy teleported behind me back to his usual perverted player self. I didn't respond, making people go insane, that's what I was good at, taking compliments from hot guys, not so much. The aliens laughed at me, then I went back to my warped sence of reality, and threw a shoe at Spaz then Cookie dough, Eggy hollared with laughter, then I smacked a pillow right in his face.

"Like I said before," I said with a deadly look, "PILLOW FIGHT!" I screamed happily coming at them with as many pillows as possible. Almost instantly the place was dusted in feathers and discarded pillow cases, then from above the T.V. stand I jumped down on all of them with a pillow attached, I landed on all of them then we all laughed, even Cookie dough laughed insanely, in about half an hour we all lay down completly exhausted, still chuckling I told them, "okay, break time, now where the heck is the bathroom?" I asked getting up.

"Down the hall," Spaz told me breathing heavily, as if he'd never used that much energy before.

"Okay," I responded walking down the hall, about halfway I realized I had no idea just how far he had meant by 'down the hall'. Finally I came to a large set of double doors with a fancy design, I could tell this wasn't the washroom, but curiosity got the better of me, so I entered and saw what appeared to be floating demolished ancient Greece. I walked slowly to the center, then in a flash of blue light was teleported to what seemed to be outer-space, but I could breath, suddenly a dim blue light appeared above me and asked, "Who dares disturb the resting of the mighty deep blue?"

"Eep," I wasn't exactly used to blue lights talking to me but I sucked it up and responded, "Tangerine! and may I ask who you are?" I questioned though by the mighty he had placed in his name before I guessed he wasn't one to be messed with (even if he did sound like a squeeky toy).

"As I said before I am the Mighty Deep Blue," he announced, "What is a human doing upon my ship anyway?"

"I'm a hostage," I replied winking at him.

"You don't seem very hostage like, go and fetch Kisshu for me!" he demanded.

"Make me," I told him, "By the way what's up with the 'Mighty' anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

I'm sure he would have been outraged if I hadn't reminded him of the title he'd obviously given himself, "I am the mighty deep blue! one day I will wipe out your race and claim your plant as my own," he went on I just ignored him, being as impatient as I am. 'Hmm,' I thought, 'deep blue? that doesn't really suit him, he needs a new name...deep blur? Nah...blue? blue? Blue!' I thought.

"I know you'll be Labatt Blue!" I shouted interupting his ranting.

"What!" he screamed at me not believing I'd said that.

"Labatt Blue! It suits you much better, and I'm sure on occasions you'll be Beer-boy," I announced happily.

"GET OUT NOW!" he screamed at me making the space echo.

"Wow, way cool," I said as I was teleported back to the destroyed ancient Greece. I walked out of the door happy I'd met a new person...thing, and managed to make them hate me in near record timing. I came back to the main room to see the aliens cleaning up, "And what do you think you're doing?" I asked them like a stern mother seeing kids stealing from the cookie jar.

"Cleaning up, isn't this sleepover was it? over?" Eggy asked.

"Oh far from, there's still two things left to do," I told them. "Next up, gossip!" Cookie dough and Spaz walked over to their sleeping bags and got in, "Hey what are you doing now?" I asked confused.

"From what I've read of Earth gossip is mindless talk of other people while they aren't there," he said scientifically, "So I'm going to sleep now," he turned over.

"Then I guess you don't want any information about the mews," I taunted him.

"Well I guess we could stay up a little longer," he turned back over with a hating look on his face. "So we just ask you anything?"

"Yah pretty much but I suggest we start with relationship gossip, it's much more interesting," I commented.

"Okay then...what...can you tell me about...Zakuro?" he asked hesitantly.

"Three words, Not-a-chance," I sad bluntly counting them off on my fingers. "First off she's a celebrity, celebrities just don't date aliens, plus it would hurt her on the tabloids," I explained, "second you're an alien, she's a mew mew she's not supposed to like you, I would personally try for someone else, do you have anyone in mind?" I advised so he wouln't get his heart completely shattered, it was bad enough I was destroying his sanity.

"Well there is the green mew...she seems intellectual," he told me shyly.

"Aww I'm sure you would make an adorable couple," I told him, "she's smart, you're smart, she's shy, you're shy, it would be a perfect couple," I clapped, "Oh wait that's right she has a thing for a certain someone else..." I said sadly shattering his dreams.

"It's that blonde human! Isn't it!" he asked enraged.

"Yah it's Target Practice, but I cannot permit you to kill him," I said proffesionally.

"And since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?" he asked with pure anger that a pathetic human was in his way of happiness.

"Because if you kill him you'll be the new Target Practice, and that means torture every time I see you," I threatened.

"Fine then, I won't kill him," he flumped down like a stubborn 4 year old with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry though, he likes Ichigo, and you have my full permission to kill Pretty-boy," I said as if it was no problem.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF SELLING OUT ICHIGO FOR YOUR OWN HAPPINESS!" Eggy screamed at Cookie dough as an evil look crept on his face.

As the two yelled at eachother I asked Spaz, "Is there anything you want to know about a certain blonde haired monkey girl?" I asked watching him blush deep crimson.

"NO I HATE THAT ANNOYING MONKEY GIRL!" he screamed but not nearly loud enough to get over the other two aliens, but I still heard him.

"Well just so you know, she thinks non-stop about you Tar-Tar," I told him jokingly.

All the aliens were yelling now mostly about useless junk I didn't care for I just plugged my ears and waited, soon Spaz fainted from exhaustion onto a giant heap of pillows. Cookie dough soon follwed his lead by falling into his slepping bag and fell asleep. So all that were left was Eggy and myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gahh that took yay too long I'm never writing a chapter like that ever again, oh well, a couple weeks I had an infected toe, well now I have a cold-sore, and a blister from archery, I hope it ends soon otherwise my fingers will die, anyway it's late and there's a snowstorm outside so I'll just shut up and let you wait for the next chappie, remember R&R&Flame I'm hoping for a decent amount of reviews, can't wait, till next time.

-Tangerine


	12. Mother Complex

**Hize peoples of the world, Me again, anyway I'm going to making a few changes if you don't mind, first off right now I'm going to complain that my teachers all gave me tests and assignments for the same day! It was pure evil I tell you, two tests, one project, and three pages all in one day! Are they trying to kill me! anyway the big update is...**

**AntiC: ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tangerine(Me): Since she bugs me so much about how she's not in the story enough she's now gonna have a thing where we/she talk(s) (more like argue)**

**AntiC: Don't put it like that, you make it sound so bland and boring, and I do not bug you that much. You should make it sound more like this: The magnificent AntiC will now be taking over your lives and the story, and forcing you to read about my ruling over the eighth hell, now do you get it?**

**Me: Sure, why not I'm tired so I'm just gonna write the chapter now.**

**AntiC: But I'm not done-(Slaps my hand over her mouth)**

**Me: Now on with the story :D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:**

_**All the aliens were yelling now mostly about useless junk I didn't care for, so I just plugged my ears and waited, soon Spaz fainted from exhaustion onto a giant heap of pillows. Cookie dough soon follwed his lead by falling into his slepping bag and fell asleep. So all that were left was Eggy and myself...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now:**

**"So I guess we just sleep now," Eggy said breaking the silence.**

**"Well we could or we can talk till the sun comes up," I suggested.**

**"You can really stay up that long?" he asked yawning.**

**"Yup, once I even pulled off 43 hours," I bragged happily.**

**"Okay then what do you want to talk about now?" he questioned, sitting down, "oh and don't mind if I fall asleep," he laughed.**

**"Well first off I'm curious to know how, kicking you in the crotch, kissing you, then tackle hugging you could make you think I was your mom," I told him.**

**"Hmm...it's been a while but I guess the hyperness, just reminded me of her, and I thought you were her...but that's not possible...she's gone," he said sadly looking down.**

**"Oh...I'm sorry," I apologized putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Meh it's okay, you didn't know, I never told you," he assured smiling weakly looking back up, "Oh and just so you know you're still acting like her," he smiled brighter now.**

**"Okay, now that that's out, do you have a picture of your mom I can see, maybe I look like her too," I laughed at that thought.**

**"No, you don't look like her, but sure, here's the photo I always keep with me," he shrugged handing me the photo. I took it gently and looked at it this is what my expression was like O.o... "So what do ya think? She was pretty cute huh? My dad sure picked himself a good one," he said proudly unaware of my expression.**

**"It's...It looks like...Ichigo," I hesitated turning the picture around so he could see it. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AntiC:**

**AntiC walked up the stairs from the basement and whined, "I'm Bored!...And hungry!" she screamed waking Target Practice, and Mr. Nice-Guy.**

**"Shouldn't you be sleeping at 4 A.M.?" Target Practice complained from the top of the stairs.**

**"Nope!" she said cheerfully teleporting behind him then pushing him down the stairs. "TIMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she called as he toppled down, then between the middle and bottom she caught the shirtless, bruised, Target Practice, and asked in mock sympathy, "Are you okay?"**

**"No thanks to you," he growled.**

**"Well then to the freezer room you go," she clapped teleporting him there. From somewhere in the kitchen a scream could be heard, "Wow it must be cold," AntiC cackled at her evil, "Now since the damn Tokyo Men Men won't help me save Tangerine, I might as well come up with my own plan," she said to herself taking out her phone (she's very proud of it), "Yo, Bob you and Meg are gonna help me with a little problem," she said into the phone. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Okay sorry people but the only way I could make it work was if I shortened it this much and sorry for the long wait I was in Mexico. I didn't want to leave but I had to, no seriously my body didn't want to leave the day we were leaving I suddenly got ill and threw up, it wasn't fun anyway I'll be working on the next chappie now, sorry again. Oh and before I forget are there any Pai fans out there? Any at all? Oh and also it would be great if some of you out there could send me the names of Eggy's fangirls (internet names preferred) for a surprise you've probably already figured out anywho, see ya in a bit.**

**-Tangerine**


	13. Just weird

**Hi again yet again trying to get the chapters out faster, but that sadly might mean they'll be shorter, sorry here ya go.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of that but I have full dibs on Kisshu! (so determined) NEVER EVER DREN! HE'S STUPID AND TALKS IN THIRD PERSON AS DRENY-DREN NEVER HIM THOUGH!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Really? How so?" he asked somehow not seeing it clearly before him.**

**"Same face, same hair, same damn everything except her ears are like yours, she's paler, and she's hugging you," I stated out the obvious pressing it closer to his face.**

**"Wow you're right! I never realized that before," he said in aw as he took the photo back, "maybe that's why I like my Koneko-chan so much," he smiled.**

**Again my face went like this oO except my mouth was open, "...Great, I fall for the hot baka with a mother complex..." I groaned, slapping my forehead.**

**"What's a mother complex?" he asked surprising me from behind.**

**"Hm? Oh it means you have a thing for your mom," I stated bluntly. **

**"I-I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR MY MOM!" he shouted flustered.**

**"That's why you fell for the dits that looks like her in almost every way?" I raised an eyebrow while asking a cocky look on my face. "It's okay, I'll just take you to my next therapy session, I'm getting a new doctor next week, you can help me drive him insane."**

**"Therapy? Isn't that the thing where they're supposed to make you...un-insane? if that's even a word," he questioned obviously confused. **

**"Supposed to, and do, are two very different things," I said mischiviously (Yes I know I can't spell), "Anyway let's just say that the first ten doctors should be getting out of the mental institute any month now. Anywho, so besides your mother don't you have any friends or something like that?"**

**"You don't know what the point of us being here and the mews fighting us is do you?" Eggy said looking down again.**

**"Nope,so you might as well tell me," I said bluntly stretching my arms back lying down.**

**"Our planet and it's people are slowly dying," he sighed lying down beside me.**

**"I still don't get why you're here," I said looking at the baren ceiling.**

**"So we can destroy the humans and claim the planet as our own, I thought I made it obvious," he looked over at me looking like he'd made it quite clear.**

**"Why not just fix what you've got is what I mean, there's gotta be something you can do," I stood up and fixed my headband.**

**"Hm? Easier said than done with limited resources, and why are you getting up? Aren't you sleepy?" he yawned again.**

**"I'm hungry, and I busted Apple Crumble's funky machine, teach me how the kitchen works," I demanded pulling him up too quickly, so he fell again.**

**"Oofh, fine I'll help you out, I'm too exhausted to argue anyway," he groaned stretching and getting up on his own, "This way," he said rubbing his eyes and walking off. "So how did you manage to bust Pai's machine anyway? Aren't they supposed to be like indestructable?" he asked trying to come up with a conversation after walking for about twenty minutes, it was beginning to become obvious this ship was meant for teleporting, not walking.**

**"That's a good question," I laughed half heartedly, um...you see...I kinda...accidentally...bashed it with a baseball bat...and another one to, isn't that a funny story?" I laughed then stopped.**

**"A...baseball bat?...and where would said baseball bat be?" he asked stopping.**

**"Um...in hiding?..." then of all the worst times possible my stomach growled loudly breaking the silence, unable to stop myself I burst out laughing, it always worked in situations like this, and soon Eggy was laughing to. Clutching my stomach I said between laughs, "that is some weird laugh you have Eggy," then I stood up straight and said, "You need a new nickname...oh well I'm too lazy I'll come up with one in the morning."**

**"Yah, well like your laugh is the best, Miss. Cackle," we laughed again.**

**"Oh well, I'm hungry and we're getting nowhere fast so can you just teleport us to the kitchen?" I whined like a spoiled brat.**

**"I thought you'd never ask, I thought you liked walking," then he dissappeared.**

**"Hello-o? Forget someone!" I called into the empty hallway.**

**"No," he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a perverted fasion, and teleported off. For the short amount of time it lasted the sensation was wonderful, like rushing though the warm ocean and with his arms around me I felt totally secure, it was my second happiest moment ever in life, then just as quickly as it had come we landed in the kitchen and he let me go. "Here we are, now what do you want?" he asked, I just smiled and thought 'You' then replied brightly "Pizza!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay I did it I wrote a second chapter quickly! It's amazing!**

**AntiC: No it's not**

**Shut up I'm entitled to be proud of myself**

**AntiC: Are you really?**

**Sure why not? I've got nothing better to do unless you count homework**

**AntiC: Meh fine have it your way**

**Dammit quit stealing my words!**

**AntiC: (smirks) Make me**

**Argh! Dammit! Oh well until next time, if AntiC's still alive **

**-Tangerine **


	14. PIZZA!

Yah people I know I'm writing the chapters faster and I forgot to write R&R but could you please **REVIEW!** I only got three. It would be greatly appreciated if more of you reviewed and it would really help if anyone could answer the questions I putting the other chapters like can any of you name some Kisshu fangirls besides me? and does Pai have any fangirls? Oh well on with the chappie.

wem wem oykot nwo ton od I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, um that's the flat thing with stuff on it right?" Kisshu asked not quite sure what a pizza was.

"Duh," I replied, "Okay so which of these weird things is the equivalent of a fridge?" I asked looking at the weird machines blinking and beeping at me.

"This one I think," he said opening one of the things to reveal inside alot of icecream he sweatdropped then closed it, "and there you see is the secret stash heh heh."

"You guys have a thing for ice cream don't you?" I inquired sarcastically.

"Yeah...you could say that," he admitted.

Then out of no where from behind me the machine started honking and blaring at me, "Enh! Eggy! The weird thing doesn't like me!" I complained pointing at it.

"Um, okay then, let's see what it is," he said opening it to find a bunch of stuff needed to make pizza.

"Great, this means we have to make it from scratch," I groaned as my stomach growled.

"Hey, Tangerine right? Yeah I don't know how to cook or any of that stuff so by 'we' you mean 'you' right? cuz well I'm off to bed," he waved then teleported off.

"Enh! Great now I have to try to cook, from scratch, without any help, fun fun," I said sarcastically taking the pizza stuff out of the...thing-a-ma-bobber-whatsits. "Oh well I suppose I can make them pay...as soon as I figure out which one of these is the oven...heh heh," I sweatdropped looking at the stuff, when the machine that hated me randomly blared at me again, "this could take a while..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Egg Plant (his sophisticated name lol) screamed at me and the blown up mess that was the kitchen.

"Turned on the oven," I replied proud of myself for figuring it out covered in soot.

(Flomp!) "You mean to tell me that you practically blew up half the ship by turning the oven on!" he yelled from the ground

"Yup! To pre-heat it for the pizza!" I exclaimed like a super hero pose and all.

(Flomp!) "Ugh! and I thought Tart was stupid! God it's not that hard to figure out, you push the blue button, not the red one!" he said as if everyone would know that, "Idiot."

"Well sorry that blue on Earth is for cold" I growled in my throat.

"Gawd you're even dumber than Tart," he insulted me crankily from lack of sleep.

"Yeah well at least, I don't have giant ears, and a freakin mother complex!" I screamed, no one called me stupid and got off lightly.

That left him speechless for a bit, then he got back to his usual self and retorted, "I don't have a mother complex! and I happen to like my ears." That was obviously all he could think up so I plotted evilly, and quickly.

(GLOMP!) "Nya! I like 'em to Eggy! Damn you're hot," I squeezed him 'till his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Now you're going to help me make pizza to for Spaz and Fruitcake."

He struggled to breath and talk but then he finally chucked in a chocked sound, "or what?"

"Or I'll make it by myself and make you eat it, oh and just so you know I can't cook," I laughed, then looked to the counter and saw my bag of cookie's from yesterday, "OH MY GAWD! COOKIES!" I screamed with glee wolfing them down.

"Ugh, I know I'm not exactly one to talk, but do you have any table manners what's so ever?" he asked nausiated.

I knodded my head vigurously, and hyperly, then slowed down and looked from inside the cookie bag, to Eggy then back again..."COOKIE!" I screamed shoving three down his throat at once, causing him to choke again. "Aww you're not as fun to torment with cookies as Target Practice, that's no fun," I whined, then chomped on a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"YOU MEAN YOU JUST ABOUT KILLED ME TO SEE IF I WOULD HAVE THE SAME REACTION AS A GUY YOU KNOW?" he screamed a few minutes later when he had finished all three cookies.

"No I just about killed you/ fed you because you're practically anorexic," I pointed out poking his belly, "Now for the pizza, here's what I had in mind..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AntiC

"Ugh, what's going on?" Keiichiro whined, coming down the stairs in his usual outfit.

"Do you ever change outfits?" AntiC asked floating up behind him from out of the dark.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" he screamed actually scared.

"Aw, is wittle Pasty-boy, afraid of the dark?" she asked in a baby voice.

"So what if I am a little?"

AntiC smirked, "Well if you are then you should know that the light in the fridge turns off when you close the door, and that's where lucky, tall you get's to go" she said sending him off to the freezing, dark, very cramped refridgerator.

"Gmph!" he struggled in the tiny space, in terror, another thing that AntiC didn't know was that Pasty was claustrophobic.

"Two problems taken care of, Bob and Meg are taking care of number three and I'll just grab Monkey in the morning to solve number four, and that should do it," she made a check mark in the air with her finger, "now I'm off to bed," she cheered teleporting into another room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okii-dokii I'll just leave you there for now, sorry bout the spaz before I was in a bad mood, well now this time I'll remember to say R&R and as I used to say before I completely forgot, flames are welcome to, please if anyone could answer my questions that would be great, thankee sooooooooo much.

-Tangerine


	15. Bag Swap and Arguments

Hi there updating again, I've got nothing better to do.

AntiC: You could talk to me (humph)

Me:I could, ooorr I could glomp Eggy! Whee! (glomp!)

Kish: Hey! What was that for!

Me:Nya! Eggy's so cute

AntiC: Hello? being ignored here, talk to me

Kish: And quit calling me Eggy

Me: Aw do I have to?

AntiC & Kish: YES! (Sacks)

AntiC: Okay we'll just give you what Tangerine wrote before this 'incident'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so why are we going to give Pai and Tart food poisoning? And how do you plan to pull it off" Eggy asked popping the demented disgusting pizza into the oven, seeing as he no longer trusted me with that job.

"Because we can, and easily," I replied not really answering the question.

"Not helping much, you know," he turned around to face me and crossed his arms.

"Yup!" then feeling evil like I always did in the morning jumped across the room and kissed him.

"Ugh! That's annoying now I understand why my Koneko-chan spazzes when I come near," he said pushing me off, then he smiled, "doesn't mean I won't stop trying to make her mine." "Okay, so now that your pizza's cooking and you've kissed me for no reason twice will you please explain the plan to me?"

"Nope," I replied smuggly

"Please," he asked somewhere between a beg and a request.

"No."

Please."

"No."

Please."

"No."

Please."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

Please."

"No."

Please."

"No."

Please," he was practically on his knees at this point.

"Fine, but only because you're whining," I crossed my arms and was about to tell him when he interupted.

"I was not whining!" he insisted.

"You were so," I told him truthfully.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"What were we arguing about again?" he asked having forgotten.

"No idea," I smiled, not remembering as well (me and my friend Cheesy actually do this...except it usually lasts longer heh heh .;;)

(FLOMP!) "Ugh okay then, so you were saying before?" he asked from the ground, not bothering to get up, guessing he'd just end up on the ground again.

"It's a sleepover tradition to eat cold pizza for breakfast, we'll just say we've already had ours, and saved the rest for them," I explained very proud of my plan.

"And how exactly is it a punishment?" he asked confused as to how it would work.

"Were you not paying attention to the ingredients! It's loaded with all kinds of gross stuff," I started to list them off on my fingers. "First the basics of anchoves, relish, chocolate pudding, lemon sauce, raisins, peanut butter, the suicidal cookie, corn,and three month old restaurant mints," I got to ten and those were only the ones I could remember, "then I felt like being original, and added some stuff I found in there," I pointed to another thing, that kinda looked like a microwave with a giant boombox going through it. "I'm pretty sure some of the stuff I got was, this gloopy orange alien stuff, penicilin, handcream, bleeding cherries, and a bunch of other random stuff I can't remember.

He stared at me as if I was insane, which I pretty much was, "...That...might...do it," he said slowly thinking over the last ingrediants I had mentioned.

"Yup," I smiled now that the baka had finally gotten it, 'Hm, Baka? Kish? Quiche? that might be an idea for a new nickname' I thought then remembered something. "Hey, Eggy you said that your plot was to take over the world right?"

"Hm? Yeah why do you ask?" he opened one of his closed eyes to look at me, trying to keep awake.

"Because I just remembered I'm borrowing a book from AntiC, called How to Take Over the World in Ten Days. An autobiography." Again he gave me the same look everyone else gave me, "I needed a light read," I explained.

"Ah, now I get it," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "so I guess we have a while, I might as well take a look at it, where is it?" he asked.

"In my bag, just grab that, it's in the lounge," I told him, and almost before I was done he was gone and back again. "Thank-you," I said rustling through it, then I took out a book, but it wasn't mine. It was pink, fluffy, frilly, and had a lock on it."

"This is a book on how to take over the world? and didn't you say you hated pink?" Eggy asked looking at it questionignly.

"It's not the book, and I do hate pink, well this kind anyway," I held it away from me with disgust, then looked at the bag, it was just as pink as the book but brighter and had strawberries all over it, "this is Ichigo's bag!" I announced just realizing, "I was wondering where all the pink and girly stuff had come from."

(FLOMPP! he got back up) "You didn't realize it wasn't your bag until just now!" he yelled again in frustration from falling down so much.

"Nope, Hm, I guess this means Ichigo has my bag then, I wonder if she's figured it out yet?" I wondered to myself then pushed that thought to the side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo:

"Enh! I can't sleep, I'm too afraid AntiC'll come and stick me up somewhere again," Ichigo moaned crawling out of bed, "I'll just write in my diary until I fall asleep I guess," she reached into the bag after finding for it in the dark. "Nani? This isn't my diary," she said flipping through the pages then getting totally absorbed in the book, and mumbled, "How to take over the world in 10 days..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me again (sorry can't get rid of me that easily):

"Well I'm sleepy, I'll be heading of to bed now," I announced yawning and heading towards the door.

"Hey what about the pizza?" he exclaimed grabbing my arm.

"Fine, we won't let it burn," I sighed, "but we have at least 15 minutes left, we should do something productive," I said boredly, then a mischivous look spread across my face. "How about we prepare, Spaz and Fruitcake for their early morning wake up calls?" I inquired rubbing my hands together evilly.

'Uh-oh, what is she thinking now?' Eggy thought sweatdropping at my malevolance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AntiC: Sorry to leave you there peoples but that's all she has so far, and now she's writing the next chappie, isn't she? (kicks bag)

Me: Mph!

AntiC: Is that a yes or a no? Oh well (kicks bag again) That's revenge for all the times you've kicked me

Me: Mmmph!

AntiC: Heh heh this is fun, but I'll be nice and stop. Now hurry up and write the next chapter (kicks bag)


	16. More malevolent planning

Me: Hi again, thanx for all of your great reviews, sorry it took me so long, there was the holidays and my procrastination, not to mention the fact that I was stuffed in a sack.

AntiC: Heh heh

Me: Anyway so now here's some review replies and I'll try to fit in the story later, but first things first. AntiC?

AntiC: Yeah?

Me: THIS IS FOR STUFFING ME IN A SACK AND KICKING ME! (beats with baseball bat)

AntiC: Hey that hurts!

Me: Good! It's supposed to! Well now that that's done here are the review thingies

Mew of Fire: Thankee I hope you got alot of chocolate.

kishchick500: Thank you I hope I do to

Mew of Fire: Thankz, and will do

Yokie: Man now I've been eaten? and I thought it was bad being stuffed in a sack, and to find out you don't even like me that much! That just hurts! lol anywho thanks and I will update soon

Mew of Fire: Wow you've reviewed alot thanksee, anyway yes I will write more, and it's great that I can make you laugh so hard, thanx I was running out of ides for the disclaimer so I just went with pig latin so it all works

Yokie: Yatta? What's that mean? Yeah I decided to go with those couples but I might decide to alter them again, it all depends on how much sugar I consume, and how evil I feel by that point, the makeover idea was my friend Taco's and I thought it would work perfectly, it even made me laugh. Again the orange beats me! melted chocolate is delicious and understandable! but still I get beaten by the orange!

00TheBlackDove00: Khugh! I can't...breath! (inhales) Now tell me, why am I a drug? Drugs are bad, then again so is health class for showing us the drug awareness videos, anyway-AH! I can't breath-again...let-go!

00TheBlackDove00: There's only one of me! You can't get a new one! Yes though, I will add more hyperness, but let's try to avoid death if possible...well maybe Target Practice can die or at least have cookie ninja stars thrown at him lol

00TheBlackDove00: I know cruddy chapter, I was having a writer's block again and yes Mexico is the best, luckily I didn't get zapped by jelly fish, mostly because I avoided the ocean for the most part, but that's because I kept swallowing it anywho thanx for another great review.

Shandra-chan: Uh-oh, if you come down with something where you never stop laughing then I'm not paying for it just so you know now.

00TheBlackDove00: Awwwwww but she stuffed me in a sack, can't I please? (holds AntiC by ear and holds baseball bat above her head) pwease? Nah I guess not, I'll just torture her Muahahahahahahaha, and what did I say about killing people? We don't kill them, though torture is a very good option! And I believe your sledgehammer is in the closet next to the mop.

Mew of Fire: The questions were can anyone name any Kisshu fangirls besides me? and does Pai have **any** fangirls? Thanks again, and sorry but there's only two cookies left, have some lemon pie instead (gives pie)

Shandra-chan: Thank-you, it's good to know I'm funny but I'm still not paying to have your laughing thing fixed.

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Apparently I sound like everyone, oh well it's really good to know there are alot of random people in the world! and no I didn't know I was the hyper queen, I personally think I'm more like the hyper princess or dutchess or whatever

Mew of Fire: Yes chaos does rule, especially the loud kind! heh heh

Shandra-chan: Nah don't hurt AntiC, that's my job after she pokes me in the ribs...again and again and again (sigh)

Mew-Sahara: Thanksee, glad to know the story's lubbed

Mew-Sahara: And you luve ity too! that's so nice

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Um...

AntiC: I'm not a friggin character! I'm real!

Me: and slightly tempermental at times, but if you want her that bad I can sell her to you

AntiC: Hey!

Me: Just kidding...I guess. Sorry to hear about Taia, I hope she comes back soon.

KishISmyOBSESSION: Yay! My TMM fanfic idol loves it! Sorry I can't guarantee I won't hurt him, infact I think I have already a couple of times but I'll try not to send him to the hospital if that's what you mean, I can be a tad violent at times.

AntiC: That's for sure (rubs head injury)

Me: Shut up!

AntiC: No!

Me: Yes! (Grabs both ears and stretches outward)((I seriously do this to her sometimes lol))

AntiC: "Enh! Fine just leave my ears alone, they're bad enough thanks to you and Momiji (other friend)

Me: Okay anyway back to you, so I won't kill him, or put him in a hospital. It's good that there are soooooooooo many hyper peoples in the world, and in the name of the ZEEKY-BOOGY(my cat's name lol)-DOOG! (drumroll) Yes you can be Shima, I have the perfect place for you in an upcoming chapter, I just hope AntiC can share her chunk of the spotlight lol. Anyway that's the end of the reviews so here comes the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me again yay:

Skipping down the hallway giddily Eggy glided in front of me and asked, "Tang? What are you thinking? Your giddyness is kinda scaring me."

"Oh not much-don't comment!" I threatened as he was about to open his mouth to say something. "Just that we need a megaphone, do you happen to have one?" I asked putting on my innocent face, "oh and don't call me Tang, Tangerine only."

"What's a megaphone?" he questioned, having never heard of one.

"Um...how do I explain it? it kinda makes your voice really loud and it's neccesary for what we're gonna do to Spaz. Oh and stupid questions, one: do you know what Monkey's nickname for Spaz is? and two: how good are you at impression?" I asked going back to my sly smile.

"Oh a turmp!" he said getting what I meant, "just a sec," and as always he teleported off without me, then came back with a huge amp attached to what looked like a paper towel roll.

"Um the amp is good but I think we'll need something better than a paper towel roll," I said looking at it unsurely.

"Sorry it's all I could find to attach," he collapsed with exhausten from carrying the giant turmp as he called it (the amp).

"Don't worry I'll find something louder," I smiled patting him on the head then went around a corner. "Okay let's see," I said to myself outloud taking out Tangerine Insanity, "maybe if I change the words I'll change the weapon. "So I sat there thinking of all the loud things in the world then muttered, "Tangerine Boom," of course there was a flash of orange light and in my hands sat a giant megaphone about the size of a regular T.V. "That oughta do it," I smiled coming back to Eggy and screamed "Found Something!" into my new pride and glory.

"GAAAHHHH!" he screamed covering his huge ears, "What was that for!" he snapped, then gawked at the size of the mega phone I had found.

"And that's without the turmp!" I smiled settling it down a bit.

"It-it-it...it's huge," was all he could say about it.

"Yah I know, now pick up the turmp thing and let's go set up!" I commanded marching off, leaving him to lug the heavy amp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

"So, Eggy, you never answered my questions earlier," I told him matter of factly while digging through Ichigo's stuff.

"Hm? What questions?" he asked while figuring out how to plug the megaphone into the turmp. I just thought, 'gawd if you can plug in a paper roll, then plugging in a megaphone should be a piece of cake...which reminds me, when I get back I'll have to mooch some off Mr.Nice-guy.'

"Um, let's see, one was, what's Spaz's nickname, that Monkey gave him? and the other was...can't remember," I smiled proud of myself for at least figuring one out.

"Let's see," he said with a thinking expression on his face, "I think it's Taru-taru or tar-tar or whatever," he shrugged and went back to work.

"Kay then, Tar-tar, that's easy enough. Oh and I remembered the other question," I clapped taking a picture frame out of Ichigo's bag and placing it face foreward infront or Spaz.

"Hm?" he looked up again, and put the random attachments down giving up, 'it was work for Pai,' he thought.

"How good are you at impressions? I think that's what I asked" I looked at Spaz's sleeping form, he was mutatedly adorable in some ways, I couldn't wait to give him his 'present.

"Well I'm good at mocking people, but not so much for copying voices," he swungs his arms behind his head and kicked Spaz.

"Well am I any good?" I asked in a voice a little bit off of Ichigo's.

He looked at me shocked, "You can't tell, you sound like her twin or something," he spat distastfully at it.

"Awsome! next up, Fruitcake!" I cheered pointing to him.

"Why are you calling him fruitcake again? I thought you were done with that nickname," he looked at me confused a bit.

"Well I figure fruitcakes are icky and no one likes them and the same goes for him, so he's been demoted," I explained my logic which only made sence to me and few others, "but anyway, it's your turn to think of a punishment for him, I can't guarantee we'll actually use it but that's not the point, the point is we send him into therapy after this," I smiled evilly.

"First up, we should probably move him so he's relaxed and doesn't see whatever it is coming," he sneered thinking himself a genius.

Before he could say anything else, I just said, "Not it," boredly.

"Not it, what?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I ain't carrying him, you are, and ain't is a word cuz it is in the dictionary," (seriously it is) I went over to the purple haired freak with AntiC's ears, sadly nothing clicked because it was 4 in the bloody morning about.

"Fine I'll be right back," he heaved up the heavy anorexic alien and went off to his room.

While I waited, I set up some other booby-traps for them, and sat in a chair holding a string, after a while Eggy came back, before he said anything I just dronely said "Up," and he looked, then I pulled the string in my and he was dumped with the same orange glup I put in the pizza and it went down his throat.

"WHAT WAS TAT FOR!" he screamed spitting out the stuff.

I just put one finger to my lips for him to be quiet then pointed to Spazzy with the other. He looked like he was waking up, then I smelled the air, and saw tiny bits of smoke, I hated smoke for some reason but, I'd learned to grow used to it after many bad cooking experiences. I stood up, and told Eggy, "pizza's done," with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen again:

"You actually think they'll believe this is what a regular pizza looks like?" he questioned pulling out the mass that was our pizza.

"Of course, it's not that burnt, and we just have to take off three slices to make it look like we've already eaten some of it, it'll all work," I assured him slicing off the pieces and throwing them into the inferno that was an oven thing. "Oh and an idea for Fruitcake, one is we could hide his books and roast marshmellows over this fire and say we used them to light it," I smiled imagining my plan in bad cartoon form in my head, "two, just make a mixture of random gross stuff and soak him in it, or my favourite backup plan, both!" I told him poking the fire with a stick.

"Let's just stick with the book roast for now, what's that human saying? No need to fuel the flame? and splashing him with glup will definately do that," he nodded, then yawned and looked out the window.

The sun was rising from the other side of the Earth, it was so beautiful, that I just gawked for a bit then brought myself back to reality. "Okay hide Fruitcakes books and information junk somewhere he **won't** look, and meet me in the den, living room, thing," I instructed taking the pizza and putting it down on the counter to cool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later:

"Ready?" I looked over to him, he was, knocked out after all the trouble I'd put him through without sleep, I just smiled, and replied to myself, "good enough," grabbed the megaphone and aimed it at Spaz. Inhaling deeply I screamed at the top of my lungs into the megaphone, "GOOD MORNING TAR-TAR NA NO DAAAAAAAA!" in a voice exactly like Pudding's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh heh that's my chapter, I'm not actually sure how long it is because most of my energy was put into the reviews, I hope you liked it though, and just so all of you know I wrote this in bunny ears, happy easter! lol Well I was going to say something else but I can't remember right now, so I might put it in next chappie...oh yah for all of you who have reviewed here's some pie! (hands pie) sorry no cookie's and the pie is edible I didn't make it, also please if anyone has any answers to the questions I asked before it would be great if you could answer them. They are can anyone name any Kishu fans? and does Pai have **any **fangirls? Yup that's all for now, R&R&flame, and don't get stalked by freaky ppls!

-Tangerine


	17. Pudding Inferno

Okay I'm avoiding yard work and homework and I'm bored out of my mind so I'm gonna give you another chapter hoorah!

AntiC: When do I come in again? (holds sharp butter knife to my neck)

Me: Well what am I supposed to do? you're sleeping, am I supposed to go in for a quick clip of you snoring?

AntiC: I don't snore!

Me: Well that would be even more boring just going in to see you sleep!

AntiC: You could get me to do something! Or did you forget that!

Me: Meh what can I say? I'm lazy But I guess I should start the story now before you all kill me heh heh

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own a giant jaw breaker and bunny ears

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lil' Spaz screamed flying up, and through the ceiling, his voice fading slightly as he went higher and higher. I just looked up though the hole, nodding in satisfaction, as he continued to go higher, and continued to scream.

"Enh!" Eggy started up after just falling asleep, "what's going on?" he murmered half asleep, then he noticed the hole and his missing friend and just muttered to himself, "what has she done now?" under his breath. Suddenly in front of him was a large picture of an extremely happy Pudding, "Gah!" Eggy was startled and fell back a bit.

"This is what I did," I beamed pointing to the picture then the megaphone, "I put the picture in front of him, so the brat most likely thinks Pudding's here, and just gave him a good morning scream" I smiled evilly. Listening carefully I could still hear him screaming like hell, then there was a very loud 'THUMP!' and more screaming getting closer and closer. About a minute later Spaz fell back in the room face first. "Morning Squirt," I waved as if it was just a regular day.

Disregarding the fact that I had called him squirt he jumped up quickly and looked around hysterically, with eyes the size of ostrich eggs popping out of his head. "Where is she! Where's the Monkey-girl! Which way did she go! Which way should I run!" he spazzed still looking all over.

"What I tell you?" I high-fived Eggy laughing, though it was a pretty sad high-five because he fell asleep again and his hand just kinda went fwump, and he continued snoring.

"Huh! What are you talking about?" he stopped long enough and thought hard enough to realize he'd been tricked. "Hey! You fooled me!" he yelled pointing.

I was soooo tempted to say, 'and the slowest horse crosses the finish line,' but still feeling evil, decided against it and chuckled a bit, then put on my famous innocent act, "Tricked you? What are you talking about? I was merely telling Eggy here that you'd most likely hit something hard and come shooting back down here before Pudding got up to you," I lied elbowing Eggy in the ribs to wake him up.

It took a moment for this to register in his tiny little brain, but I could tell he'd finally gotten it when a look of horror struck his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed hiding behind Eggy, "Hide me!" he cried like a toddler.

At this point I couldn't keep the laughter in and was clutching my stomach on the floor, with a pink camera in my hand, "Oh. My. Gawd." I exhasperated, pounding the floor with my free hand, "that's just too funny, you should have seen yor face," I laughed, taking a picture of his jaw hitting the floor, then wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. At this point Spaz's face had reached a new shade of red from embarassment, another kodak moment. Eggy was asleep, yet again, I just rolled my eyes, "Yo squirt, to make it up to you, you can wake up Eggy for me," I said tossing him the megaphone, then walked down the hall a bit, "and action!" I yelled like a director so he could hear me.

He gave me an odd look but just shrugged it off and yelled into the mega phone, "Wake up you idiot!" semi-loudly, enough at least to make Eggy jump.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Eggy growled filled with fury, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed chasing him around the pillow littered room.

With a hand on my hip I impatiently whistled loudly and got their attention, just as Eggy had Spaz by the neck, "Boys!" I snapped, back in the room now and grabbed them both by their oversized, pointy ears, "Focus! All the noise is sure to have woken Fruitcake, so it's time to set up operation: Firehazard!" I instructed pulling their ears down then letting them go. "Now let's get going," I smiled putting Spaz into a headlock.

"Okay let's get this over with," Eggy grumbled teleporting to the kitchen.

"To the kitchen my good pastry," I instructed pointing ahead, then he teleported grumbling something about, 'why the hell do I have to obey a stupid human' and then we came to the kitchen to find the fire still burning strong. "Okay Eggy, go and grab some of the books you hid, and bring them here, if you see Fruitcake, tell him there's a surprize for him in the kitchen," I smiled dropping Spaz on the floor.

"Fine, I'll be right back," he went off again yawning.

"Yeesh, you're so weird, first you wake me up in the bloody early hours of the morning pretending to be a dorky monkey-girl, then-" his word were interupted as I shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth forcefully. Swallowing with a bit of trouble he finally got it down and screamed at me, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"It was a pizza, did ya like it," I inquired putting on false hope.

He sat there thinking for a bit, then finally smiled and said, "Yeah! I really liked it! can I have another slice?" he practically begged.

I was taken aback for a second then shrugged it off and smiled brightly, "Sure there's plenty left, just a second," I said grabbing another one, and handing it to him, thinking, 'his taste-buds must be shot.'

He wolfed down the slice and was probably about to ask for another one when Eggy came in worried, "The books are missing!" he announced then saw a few sitting beside us. "H-how?" he cocked his head completely muddled.

"The fire needed fuel so I went and got some to pick up the fire," I smiled eating a marshmellow I'd just roasted in the huge fire, a looked of horror like no otherstuck to his face.

"Please don't tell me..." he looked at one of the books labeled, Quantum Physics, and he went more palethan usual, then Fruitcake entered the somewhat crowded room, with a very angry 'what the hell were you thinking waking me up this early?' expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 am at Cafe Mew Mew:

"Good morning na no da!" Pudding yelled entering the cafe. "Huh? Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"Yaghn, what the hell are you doing here so bloody early?" AntiC groaned tiredly from the top of the stairs floating down.

"This is the time Ryou onii-chan told me to be here," she said as Ichigo entered, nose still in the black 'How to take over the World' book. "Where is Ryou onii-chan?" she enquired looking around.

"In the freezer room, now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep for the next three hours," she announced with a yawn, "so keep it quiet or I'll kill you both," she threatened teleporting back to her room.

"Okay," Ichigo mumbled sitting with her book.

"Ichigo onee-chan! Did you turn into a zombie?" Pudding asked bluntly waving her hands in front of Ichigo's face. She got no responce so just shrugged and said, "guess so," bluntly to herself, and decided to go find her bosses...and something to eat. Entering the kitchen she went over to the fridge and found it was locked, not being one to give up so easily Pudding wrestled with the refridgerator door for a good half hour when she finally decided to break it open with mew powers. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" she yelled breaking it open. (yeah yeah i know that's not how her powers work but I couldn't think of anything else :P) "Yay for Pudding na no da!" she cheered then saw a huddled up frozen Keiichiro on the floor next to the food, "Keiichiro onii-chan!" she exclaimed coming over to him.

"So...dark...so...closed up," he muttered shivering in a little ball.

Pudding was about to call for Ichigo when she noticed a large chocolate cake on the floor, and her eyes lit up as she dived into it and consumed it at an alarming rate. When she had finished it three seconds later, she layed back and heaved a great sigh of relief, "Good cake..." she smiled grabbing the huddled up Keiichiro, using him as a pillow then fell asleep.

Ichigo just entered the room silent for once still reading then she grabbed a vanilla cupcake took a bite and went back to her table in the other room not paying attention to anything, but miraculously dodging it all. Then on the last turn she hit the freezer room door as it smashed open and a certain frozen blondie, we all know gasped clutching his now blue chest. When the door closed itself, it revealed a very angry, and very dark Ichigo, when Target Practice looked up, his face went another shade of blue as all the air was kicked out of his lungs, and he was dragged by the ear back into the freezer, then punched in the jaw, by a very pissed strawberry, "How to take over the world in 10 days: step one-let everyone know who's boss," she growled in a monotone leaving him crawling on the floor, then she left and locked the door.

Three hours passed and AntiC still slept, Pudding had finally woken up to find Keiichiro still in a traumatized state, and had done everything in her power to get him out of it, aka used his head as a gong breathed fire on him, and did many other odd and disturbing tricks on him, Ichigo had decided to look up from her book for once, to watch the torture in amusement, drinking a strawberry smoothie.

Another four hours later AntiC came into the main room to find more destruction than when she had left. "I thought you guys were supposed to protect the world or something," she joked gesturing to the rubble and splattered pastry around them.

"There was a food war na no da!" Pudding cheered holding up some cake in both hands.

"You slept for six hours, are you gonna tell us what's going on now?" Ichigo asked in that cold monotone again.

"Sure, since you guys are for the most part useless when it comes to rescuing people I'm going to save Tangerine, oh and Monkey, you're coming to," AntiC replied bluntly.

Losing her cool, Ichigo snapped, "Next to useless! I'll have you know I work my ass off each and every day just so that, people can live on this stupid planet, and-" her ranting was interrupted when AntiC slapped her hard across the face leaving scars.

"Shut-up already! no one wants to listen to you complain if you want to come then hurry up pack something because we're leaving in a few hours!" AntiC snapped shoving them both out the door to get ready for their 'road trip' as she heard Pudding cheering down the road. Sighing AntiC smiled evilly, "now I'll have someone to torture, on the way there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that took so long, it's just there were parent teacher conferences and most of my energy was focused and figuring out how to avoid my mom lol yah so that's the chapter, sadly the story will be coming to an end soon, (sob) but do not fret, I plan on attempting to make a sequel, it won't be nearly as good but it'll give me something to do. Anyhoo that's all I can think of to say for now besides eat ice cream! Yup so I'll start the next chapter now, R&R&Flame, byez.

-Tangerine


	18. Chaos in 2 seconds

Hi again peoples! Yah after the long wait I gave you last time I figured I should hurry and make this chappie so here you go (shh don't tell m mom i'm not doing my homework)

Meh I don't own it but Tangerine kicks all their butts anyway...and AntiC does to...I guess...(yawn)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you all doing up so early!" Fruitcake growled clenching his fists one holding an obscenly large feather, "And must you be so damn loud!"

"Making smores-Chocolate!" I called over to Spaz, as he handed me chocolate and I added it to the black marshmellow, and handed the sticky mess over to him. He gave it a disgusted look then threw it in the fire, then after a pause it clicked.

"FIRE!" he screamed pointing at it, and waving at it with the freakish feather, "What the hell did you do!"

"Made a pizza," I shoved a slice Spaz was about to consume down Fruitcake's throat, and let him choke, writhing on the floor.

"Hey! That was mine!" Spaz whined stomping his feet in a tantrum complaining. While he wasn't paying attention, I boredly grabbed something off the counter, and stuffed it in his mouth to get him to shut up. Since I was half asleep I didn't realize that what I'd grabbed was a book, and not any kind of food...or alien

substance.

Eggy just looked at the chaos and sighed, "ugh, maximum chaos achieved in 3 seconds, I thinks it's a new record."

"That's not maximum chaos Eggy, and it was more like 2 seconds I'd say," I exclaimed shoving him into Spaz who tripped on Fruitcake, who coughed up the pizza into a button that dropped an ironing board on Eggy's head, "now that's a new record!" I smiled proudly stepping over, and on the huddle to the sink thing to wash my hands, of marshmellow, and whatever else I had gotten on me.

Groaning Fruitcake opened his eyes and saw the book lodged in Spaz's mouth, curiously he grabbed it and pulled it out along with some teeth leaving Spaz in extreme pain. Brushing off the teeth and slime, he read the title and found out it was one of his Earth information books. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOOKS YOU BITCH!" he screamed flipping out and up causing the others to fall with a large thump.

I just smirked, held out my hand palm up, and said smuggly, "Temper, temper, that'll be a dollar."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHERE ARE MY BOOKS!" he yelled, I just twisted a pinky in my ear.

"Man you're loud," I commented, "now as for your books, they're in the fire," I said simply pointing to it, then sitting beside it putting a hotdog on one of Eggy's daggers to roast.

"WHAT!" he bellowed collapsing to the floor, then in a full rush of anger grabbed my throat in an attempt to strangle me, "Damn you little bitch, burning my books, making a mockery of me," he growled tightening his grip pulling me up.

"And destroying your machine's" I added in a hoarse voice, this didn't make him any happier, so he continued to harden his grasp crushing my throat, I just smiled, not letting him see any sign of weakness. For some reason or another, he instantly became shocked and dropped me, I looked to Spaz and Eggy to see if they'd done anything but they were both still on the ground, Eggy asleep again, squishing Spaz's lungs as he spat out curses and blood.

"I-I've got to go," Fruitcake stuttered vanishing.

"Well that was unexpected," I thought outloud picking the two remaining aliens up, and let Eggy fall again, "Yo Spaz you know what that was about?" I asked soaking a cloth and tossing it to him.

Catching it and sticking it in his mouth, he muttered, "How thould I know? heesh weiyd that way," he replied incomprehendibly, and crossed his arms.

"Oh well I guess it's not important," I shrugged bending over to Eggy and picked him up by the ear, and dragged his unconcious form down the hall, "c'mon squirt!" I called walking down to the next room over ignoring his rants about he wasn't a squirt.

It was pretty bland, but I really didn't feel like walking any further or teleporting at this point and time, boredly I dropped him and heard a loud groan, from his muddled hump. "So midget," I sat on a chair crossing my legs and throwing my arms behind my head.

"I'm NOT a Midget!" he yelled having another tantrum.

"Yah yah whatever, anyway Spaz, monkey girl calls you Taru-taru right?" I inquired winking.

"Shut-up," he muttered pouting, a sign I took as a yes.

"Well then your new nickname is-" I took a breath to excite the moment.

"Don't say Tar-tar," he interrupted.

"Fine then Taru-taru-bozu," I sang chirpishly.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME TARU-TARU! AND I'M NOT A BOZU!" (bozu is a name character that means brat or squirt) he exclaimed stomping angrilly, accidently crushing Eggy's fingers.

"Whatever you say Taru-taru-bozu," I sang not changing my tune.

"I said quit calling me that!" he yelled making me laugh.

Off in his room Fruitcake was still in shock, "That smile..." he muttered to himself holding his face in one hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AntiC:

"Yo? Bob? Everything ready?...Good, see ya in a couple of hours...what do you mean you couldn't find any! Ugh fine! I'll take care of it! But there's gonna be a good chunk of donuts cut out of your paycheck this week!...See ya then, Bye!" AntiC finished her conversation on the phone angrilly, snapping it shut stuffing Mr. Nice-guy back in the fridge and locking it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another tiny chapter hope you liked it, it was a bit weird but that's okay, they all are, anyway it's time I do the homework I've been avoiding...(or not heh heh) Oh and that reminds me I got alot of "Don't you dare say ur ending the story soon" reviews, don't worry it'll still be a bit till I end it, especially at the rate it takes me to write these chapters lol. Yup that's the update for now I hope you liked it R&R&Flame.

-Tangerine

P.S. KishismyOBSESSION Shima's not here yet but don't worry I will put her in the story most likely we'll see more of her in the sequel but she will show up here for now she's raiding my candy closet...dammit! stay out of the chocolate! that's mine! Well I gotta save my chocolate, see ya next chappie.


	19. How to make a pai explode

Does no one here know what it means to flame! I swear I have yet to get one flame, how else am I supposed to roast the aliens stuff!

AntiC: You do know I'm an alien don't you?

Me: Yah but you don't count, anyway please flame the story, and if you can't bring yourselves to do it fine, but I will make you all pay.

AntiC: I don't count? Okay you're dead tomorrow, or I could torture you with more silent treatment heh heh.

Me: Ah no! no more of that! That was just creepy! I take it back!...but I guess I should start the story now, so here we go! More random stupidity coming at ya!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but the question game is the best game ever!

AntiC: What's the question game?

Me: Don't you know? (continues game)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Eggy had woken up after me and Taru-Taru-bozu had agreed that we should work together to torture the others, of course I hadn't exactly kept to the truce and had pulled his ears away from his head several times, causing him to chase me, but I always managed to end up chasing him in a hockey mask and stick. Now that Eggy was awake however, I had a new torture subject, though truth be told, it was more fun to make them suffer as a group, so it was time to go and look for Fruitcake. "FRUITCAAAAAAAAAKE!" I screamed in the megaphone looking for the purple, slanky, freak.

"OW!" Eggy and Taru-Taru-bozu both yelped covering their ears, "Do you have to use that thing!" Eggy snapped, but I just ignored him with an awkward silence. Then getting weird looks from them Taru-Taru-bozu floated up to me and waved his hand in front of my face ,"You there?" he asked then saw I was sleep walking and talking, then out of nowhere, I woke up with his freakishly large eyes infront of me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the megaphone startled, of course I had to heave it up quickly to do so, so it ended up smacking him upside the head causing him to go flying down the hall and into a door. Lucky for us it was Fruitcake's door, and he was just opening it when Taru-Taru-bozu came crashing into him.

"Gah! What are you retarded underlings doing now!" he screamed from the ground flinging Taru-Taru-bozu away obviously still mad about the book roast.

"I'm booored," I whined like a cranky two year old.

"Why should I care?" he snapped looking away.

"Aw Fwuitcake's maddy waddy," I mocked in a baby voice.

"Shuttup!" he screamed at me, aiming the feather at me.

"Dude! It's a feather!" I exclaimed quickly taking it from him.

When he realized I'd taken it he snapped again, "Give it back right now!" he held his hand out like an expecting parent.

Looking from his hand to his face to the feather and back again I just yelled, "Down Low" and clapped his hand super hard.

"Give me back my weapon!" he growled, then tried to punch me in the stomach.

"Up high!" I giggled frog leaping over his head.

When I turned around I looked behind a very angry Fruitcake to see a very shocked Eggy and Taru-Taru-bozu, and looking to Fruitcake wasn't so surprized. A blind person could probably see he was angry, that's how obvious it was. He came at me again, I just smiled and went off to the side, "Too slow," and tripped him making him fall in his room. "Gonna play with us now?" I asked peering into his room, to find he'd crashed into the closet door (I did that), "Oopsi," I giggled coming in and lifting him up by the shirt coller. "How bout now?" I asked looking to his very exhausted face.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it," he growled straightening himself up.

"Yay!" I squeeled cheering on towards the other two aliens.

"But I'm not going to enjoy it!" he called, "the only reason I agreed was because, my body won't take anymore of your torture.

"What ev's," I waved from the other end of the hallway, letting him know he'd been ditched.

"Hey! Wait up!" he screamed running up, forgetting he could teleport.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AntiC:

"Dammit! Where's that stupid over obsessive pink freak!" AntiC growled viciously biting a chocolate bar.

"Don't be mad na no da!" Pudding exclaimed happily throwing her hands in the air.

"Too late I already am! Dammit! all she needed to get was that stupid pendant thingy so she could transform, which technichally she doesn't even have to do! What could be taking her so frikin long!" she swore punching a hole in the cafe wall, "and dammit I need more chocolate! Monkey!" she screamed glaring angrily at the small frightened little girl, "Go!" Pudding yelped and quickly ran to the kitchen to fetch the chocolate. Then the doorbell rang, "Grr, who the hell uses a door bell, at a freakin shop!" she screamed swinging the doors open to find overly perky girl guides selling chocolate cookies.

"We're selling cookies to raise money for a camping trip, would you care to buy some?" one of them asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ooh chocolate!" AntiC smiled greedily, "Okay you can go and leave the chocolate here now," she continued to stare at the boxes of chocolate waving them off.

"Um, freaky lady, that's not how it works," the other smaller girl said in an even squeakier voice than the first one, causing AntiC to cringe, "you have to pay first, $2.50 a box."

"And, um, squeaky runt, I don't care no go hasta la bye bye," she said in an uncaring voice picking up the chocolate.

"NO! You can't take it!" they both exclaimed grabbing the box, "you have to tip us first!

"Fine here's a tip," she growled getting them off the box. "Get the hell away from my chocolate or I'll kill you!" she screamed kicking them all the way to the gate, then slammed the door shut, and happily put her chocolate on a table, "Cancel the chocolate order Monkey!" she called to the kitchen opening the box, and devouring the chocolate contents.

"You gonna share any of that chocolate?" came a voice from the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:

We were back in the lounge, Fruitcake had seen the disaster and being the picky person he is, insisted they clean up, I of course had decided against it and was now half watching bad chik fliks half watching the aliens argue about how I should be helping them seeing as it was my fault the place was in it's current condition anyway, all while drinking a chocolate milkshake. Then the lack of sleep and amount of sugar, I'd consumed caused me to notice the un-noticable, "Oh My Gawd! Fruitcake!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another chappie, sorry it took so long well I gotta do my homework now, enjoy the cliffie, remember R&R&Flame, till next time, this has been a blast.

-Tangerine


	20. Bellybutton

Hi again it's me of course, guess what I realized? Exams are coming up soon, so I'm not sure if this is good or bad news, it all depends on how percieve it, but because of exams I'll have to update faster so I can finish the story before September because I doubt any of you really want to wait all summer for a chapter update, so yah the story should be done somewhere around the end of May and the begining of June, squee...I think yup just thought you should know, and also thank you to all the people who have supported this story the whole way through, you're all great people. Heh heh can you tell I just finished the manga Tokyo Mew Mew series lol I'm gonna be perky all weekend, oh well, book six and five are my all time faves, I'll tell you the obvious reasons at the end of the chapter which I guess means it's time to start.

Tangerine: Squee! Yay! I get to do the disclaimer! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Neither does Me, Myself or I...or any of the other peoples who keeps saying this over and over again...hmm, you'd think after a while we'd all finally figure it out...hmm...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_Then the lack of sleep and amount of sugar, I'd consumed caused me to notice the un-noticable, "Oh My Gawd! Fruitcake!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now time:

"Oh My Gawd! Fruitcake!" I screamed pointing at him.

"What! What is it!" he panicked slightly looking behind him where I was pointing.

"It's your belly-button!" I made a big deal of it, pointing more clearly now at the belly-button area.

"What about my belly-button!" he exclaimed looking down at it, expecting to probably find something growing out of it.

"It's **HUGE**!" I yelled as this made it the end of the world (que FWUMP!...I said que FWUMP!...Dammit FWUMP! already you stupid sound effects tech dude! Brings out giant baseball bat)

**FWUMP!** "What does that have to do with anything!" he spazzed at me, making me drop my chocolate milkshake on the floor.

I sat there staring sadly at what had been a great chocolate shake, sighed then replied, "Two things, one it has to do with everything when your belly-button is practically as big as my head, and two..." I hesitated looking up, "You missed a spot," I added coldly pointing to the chocolate mess on the floor.

"GAHHHHHH! How does anyone put up with you!" he screamed swinging the mop around wildly in the air.

"Hey she's right, it is huge," Eggy said coming out of no where, staring right at it his nose practically on it.

"Really? Let's see," Taru-Taru-bozu also came up to look at the giant belly-button as if it was the eighth wonder of the world.

"SHUT UP!" he exclaimed flinging them all away. "It's not my belly-button anyway! It's my...abs, yah that's it, my abs," he came up with the worst excuse I'd ever heard.

"Uh-huh, nice try, you're too anorexic and unactive to have abs dumb ass," I explained smugly, arms crossing my chest.

"Shut up! They are abs!" he yelled, making me stick a finger in my ear to block to sound.

"Yup, sure, and I'm the easter beagle Charlie Brown," I replied sarcastically still smug, leaving them confused,then for just a bit more evil added, "if you're so sure that they're abs, then prove it and show us."

The other two aliens liked where this was going, seeing the usually so calm and collected Pai, get flustered, and angry and repeated me saying, "Yah, show us."

He was grumbling under his breath, all I could get out of what he was saying was something about three, disgrace, and how he hated peer pressure, and it was very difficult, because he was speaking in french, and spanish, and some other language similar to finnish (Finland for those of you can't figure it out). Then after he finished grumbling, to himself and taking several calming breaths, lifted the purple thing to reveal what seriously looked like abs, unluckily for him though I knew better than to judge on first impressions.

Eggy and Taru-Taru-bozu disappointedly sulked, and apologized for thinking him a liar, then they all turned to me expectingly, most likely thinking I should also apologize. I sighed looking like I was dissappointed to then smirked and said, "Nice scar, get it during pregnancy?" I asked because once you figured out it wasn't abdominal muscles, you saw it kind of looked like the cut doctors give you when the baby refuses to pop out.

"W-what! H-how! How did you come up with such a ludicrous idea!" he spazzed again, pulling down his shirt, I think that was the seventh time just this morning.

"So you were pregnant, very fascinating, tell me about your mother," I said in a Sigmon Froid accent(I don't know his name that well but he's the psychiatrist dude in Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure). Taru-Taru-bozu laughed his head off at this, Eggy having a mother complex of his own was bright glowing red like the year old pen stain on my white eraser.

"I was not pregnant! What do I look like! Do you think I look like a girl! Don't answer that! And what are you bring my mother into this for!" he screamed now breaking the mop, he was supposed to be cleaning with.

"Well then care to explain the scar," I went back to my normal voice, raising an expecting eyebrow to him.

"I already told you, it's abs, not a scar," he pointed out what I already knew.

"And that's what we call a lie, I've seen thousands of scars before, most of them caused by me, I can tell the difference, now care to tell us the truth Scar-boy?" I enquired smirking.

Seeing he couldn't get out of this one, he confessed, "Uh, well, you see, the thing is, it's true I had a surgery, I was not pregnant though, but you see, I had to have my appendix removed," he finished lamely.

"Um, I'm not sure if this is just a human thing, but isn't your appendix over there?" I asked poking to his side, where I thought it should be.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he looked confused not getting my point.

"How do you remove something in your side, from the middle?" I asked, making it clear, but enjoying my riddles at the same time.

"Oh. My. Gawd! You're right, what did they do to me! What did those stupid doctors do to me!" he kept going as he crumpled to the floor clutching his stomach not knowing what to do anymore, I think it was one of those, 'What's the point of living if-' situations. I personally didn't know, but saw he was bawling his eyes out, I'd already been sensitive once tonight, and wasn't about to go through that again, so I angrilly came over, and jerked him up by the ear.

"Dude! Just because I make a big deal of things like a huge belly-button doesn't mean you have to cry over it!" I snapped, looking straight into his eyes,"No more friggin self pity! You got that!" He nodded looking kind of scared like Target Practice when I bring in home baking, "Good," I announced slapping him. Eyeing the chocolate mess on the floor still there, but had spread out under the alien's feet, I came up with an idea to make them suffer some more. "Well," I said dropping him, "now that that's settled there's one more, problem at hand," I announced

"What is it now?" Taru-Taru-bozu whined, tired of my constant pickiness at every stupid little thing.

"You're it," I smiled poking him on the nose, then dodged his flailing arms as he made an attempt to get me, which resulted in him slipping face first again, but in doing so he had managed to tag Fruitcake, which meant the game was on. "C'mon ya lazy bums, just try and catch me," I mocked waving to them as I made a run for it, I had just turned another corner when I heard several flumps, groans, and noises indicating they'd fallen into another dog pile, "Hmm, that wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it'd be," I pouted, "guess I'll have to use some new material," I sighed. 'Well, I think I've overstayed my welcome, better get ready for the kick out,' I thought giggling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah I know it was a horrible chappie, but I couldn't really think of anything, just so ya know there's only like 3 chappies left at most, but like I've said before, I'm thinking of doing a sequel, I'll let you know when the time comes, and for those of you who keep asking, no Pai is not falling for Tangerine, I have a friend who would kill me if he did. Also you people are all very sad flamers, thankyou for the effort Mew of Fire, but now I have no choice but to unleash a fanfiction nightmare upon you all, but I'll save that for later, for now I'm gonna waste your time by telling you why Tokyo Mew Mew 5 and 6 are my faves. Well there's five of course for the laughs, it has the lowest rating (7+) and the highest amount of pervertedness, and not from Kish, but from the Blue Knight. Let's see page one...he's holding her bridal style, and if you look at where his hand is going...next page he gives the famous player's smirk, then we go down and when he kisses her, if everyone failed to notice, he's kinda kissing her breast area, next page if you look closely enough you see him licking her, so now we skip a couple more pages, and now he's biting her ear, yup nothin says 'I love you' like biting a person. Of course I'm sure there's alot more but at this point I am waaaayy to lazy to bother looking, those of you with the book, can find more, me and my friends spent like twently minutes flipping through it just to see why Tokyopop should re-rate it lol. The obvious one is book six and that's just for Kishy swooning, he's so sweet in that one (sob) not to mention little Ryou is so adorable, what I don't get is why his mom went into the inferno if she knew there was no hope and that she's die, and where was the dad anyway, he was supposed to be having tea with them wasn't he? It's all his fault! Yup now I should really get going hope you liked my stupid rants, till next time.

-Tangerine


	21. AntiC's Chocolate

Hiyo! Writing again, today's not so helpful, but true bit of advice is never ask your mom if there's anything to do, or volunteer to do anything for her on Mother's Day, I got stuck with all the chores, plus having to go through hard labour in our back yard, needless to say my back still hurts, my mom has a swollen wrist and can't do anything with her hand, but still, now I guess I should start the story at some point, right now would be a good time heh.

I don't own anybody in this story except Tangerine, if I did own any of the real charries, then chances are a good chunk of them would be dangling above a steaming, boiling pot of my attempts called cooking heh heh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AntiC (Wow that's a shocker):

"Yah right, like I'd ever share chocolate with you," AntiC turned towards the new company,crossing her arms and smirking.

"Ouch, that hurts," the girl said sarcastically then came in up to the table and stealthily grabbed a box anyway. "Ha ha too bad," she mocked opening the box and shoving the cookies in her mouth, "so what exactly is the plan?" she asked swallowing.

"It's confidential until the pink freak of nature gets here," she sighed, "Now, Give me back my chocolate already!" AntiC exclaimed losing her coolmaking a grab for it, the new girl was having fun playing keep away, until they both suddenly realizedit was gone, so was the crate for that matter, and the culprit was sitting in the corner munching on it, "MONKEY!" AntiC screamed, trying to run at her for the chocolate.

"Bad alien, don't kill the brat..." the new girl said in a monotone. "What am I saying! Hand it over you twerp!" they both went at her to get the chocolate cookie's back.

"Eeeeeekkkk!" Pudding screamed ditching the cookies and running back to the kitchen.

Suddenly Ichigo came running through the front doors, looking about the same as she did before except now there was a bulge in her pocket where, she had her pendant, as she was about to say 'Hi sorry I'm late' AntiC came up and in her face. "Dammit! What took you so long! All you had to do was fetch that transformation thingy! And it took you what! Three hours!" AntiC screamed at her.

"Well, you see, Masaya called and we kinda got talking and when he had to go to kendo, I'd lost track of time, and-" at this point Ichigo was blushing.

"Kendo ya say, okay guys you can do the introductions, I'll be back with blood on my hands.That tree hugging freak is dead," AntiC said looking like she really would kill someone.

"No! You can't kill him! I love him!" she cried blushing with her ears and tail out, grabbing AntiC by the waist.

"Quit touching me," AntiC replied quickly shoving her off, "fine, I won't kill him, even if it would save alot people the trouble,but next time, it'll be your head if it takes you any longer than half an hour," she threatened. "Now, since the pink freak's here, I'll tell you the plan, first of all for those of you who don't know this is-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie dokie AntiC wanted a chapter all her own because I had all to myself so yah that's why it's so short I'm working on the next one right now so no need to worry bout that, yah so there's not a whole lot new, unless you want to know about my cat...there's not a whole lot of anything there either besides the fact that she's fat and meows like crazy at the top of her lungs at 6 in the morning for food. As for the new charrie, a few of you should know who it is, you'll get the full description, in the next chappie or whatever it is...hmm guess this means I'll need the full description, I only know two parts of her appearance lol. Speaking of appearances, I never realized just how scary AntiC looked until I drew her this weekend, it turns out she has short hair, and to think this whole time I pictured her with long hair lol, damn I'm incompetant. Wellzee I'd best get back to the next chappie till next time...which might be tommorow R&R&Flame, byez.

-Tangerine


	22. Cousin It and the Bloody Nose

Hi again, I finally remembered the last thing I wanted to put in before the leaving chapter, hoorah for me! Yes this is the second last chapter (sob)...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Running from angry peoples and AntiC) I'm sorry! What can I do! You all knew it wasn't gonna last forever! Besides, I can always write more, btw my crazily freakish dream is for Tangerine to go international...if i can even survive the sequel to this, I have the basic idea for it but no idea what to call it, anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and leave you with some peace of mind...maybe not, heh heh next chappie up!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only Tangerine...and this T.V. (hugs) good T.V.

AntiC: Tangerine, get away from the television, you are way too obsessed

Me: Hissssssssssssssssssssch, my precious

AntiC: And you call me weird, oh and if you hadn't realized yet, that's my T.V dummy

Me: (looks at T.V) Yah well it's fancy so I so proclaim it mine! (dubs)

AntiC: Gawd this is going to take forever, okay where'd that stupid green haired alien go?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a random room with Tangerine:

"Okii-dokii everything's packed up for later, guess that means I still have some time for mischief," I smiled evilly closing up Pinky's bag, now back in yesterday's outfit of orange and black. "So what should I do now? The pastries have probably fixed up their chocolaty mess, so who knows what they're up to," I shrugged shouldering the pink bag.

"For starters you could GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" screamed beer-boy in all his underwater christmas light, squeaky toy, glory.

"Aw what fun would that be Labat?" I called back in a baby voice, when something in the pink strawberry bag started beeping. "W.T.F?" I questioned grabbing her cell phone, and read the caller I.D. which wrote Masaya Aoyama, "Hm? Choices, choices, do I ignore it and make the Tree-hugger suffer with worry? or do I pick up and shoot Picky's long distance phone bill right up?" I thought to myself outloud ignoring all of Labat Blue's rantings about me getting out. "Meh I'm lazy, I'll just ignore it, and torture him more when I get home," I smiled snapping the phone shut. Just as I was about to put it away I noticed her phone mascot, it looked very familiar, I thought as I peered at it, suddenly it poofed and was at least four times bigger, "Dude! It's thing!" I exclaimed happily to the poofy little...well...thing.

"Masha! Masha! Not thing! Not thing!" it squeaked floating around, "alien alert! alien alert!" it rang going up to what I had been guessing this whole time to be Labat blue.

"Fine then, your new name is It!" I pronounced proudly, "Oh and don't worry about Labat, he's all bark and no bite," I grinned causing Beer-boy to yell at me some more about respect and what-not, I don't really know, I kinda tuned him out.

"Not It! Not It!" It continued to spaz around.

"You're right, that's too plain, hm, now that I think about it, I think I've heard that name somewhere before," I thought trying to remember. "Oh yeah! That's from the Addam's Family!" I exclaimed clapping, "your official new nickname is Cousin It!" I cheered clapping rapidly.

"Not It! Not It!" Cousin It seemed to whine.

"Too bad Cousin It, that's your name, so you'd better get used to it," I said bluntly looking through Ichigo's bag again, "I wonder..." I continued bluntly digging aimlessly through the pink mass of stuff, "ah-ha!" I bursted out taking out a tiny top-hat, "and she said a a mini hat was a bad present! Pheh!" I mused putting the cute little black top hat on Cousin It. "Too bad you're not brown, remind me to run you through the washer with something chocolate, when we get back," I instructed closing the bag again, "Now C'mon, we gotta get in some last minute torture, before the Pastry Brothers crack and kick me out," I smiled evilly skipping over to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aliens:

"Can someone please tell me why we're looking around for an overly hyper girl that none of us even like?" Taru-Taru-Bozu whined floating tiredly closing another door, of the many they'd already searched.

"She's our hostage, she's no good to us if we don't even know where she is," Eggy explained closing a door on the other side of the hall.

"Well if she's a hostage, then why have we been run ragged by her, and why is she even out and running about? Aren't hostages supposed to be scared little wimps locked up terrified of what we might do to them?" Taru-Taru-Bozu asked opening a circular green door, only to close it again quickly, eyes as big as sausers.

"Room of Scarring Disturbances got ya? So whatcha see?" Eggy laughed as his little friend shrinked away in horror.

"So many old hags...so many towels...too much M rated madness," Taru-Taru-Bozu cringed making Eggy laugh harder.

"Yeah anyway, the reason she's not locked up is because she miraculously figured out Pai's secret password, by the way dear Fruitcake, what was the password? You never did tell us," Eggy asked slyly.

"It was completely by chance, that she figured it out, now if you're quite done, we should go and find her," Fruitcake said all proffesionally.

"You didn't answer the question," Kish sang cockilly, now knowing it was something embarrasing.

"Shut up and keep looking, she can't teleport so we know she couldn't have gotten too far," Fruitcake snapped, and if you squinted and tilted your head just so could see him blushing, though why anyone would do that I don't know.

"My my aren't we feeling moody?" Eggy laughed then stopped ebruptly a look of horror on his face, _'Oh gawd' _he thought.

"What is it Kish?" Taru-Taru-Bozu asked waving his hand in front of Eggy's face.

"Tangerine has a thing for doing what we don't want her to do, and being..." he didn't even finish the sentence he knew one of them would figure it out.

"...Where we don't want her to be..." Fruitcake mumbled finishing the sentence, thinking it over for a moment, then the wheels started turning when he got the same look of shock. "Deep Blue-sama!" he exclaimed teleporting, the other two following quickly behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Labat Blue's Room:

"Oh gawd! who knows what she might have done to him!" Fruitcake panicked about to open the door when it came swinging open with a huge bang, flattening him against the wall, making his nose bleed with a loud crack.

"Oh hi there Fruitcake, seems you guys found me, now it's your turn to hide," I smiled kicking the door shut behind me, letting Fruitcake fall yet again.

"After all the trouble we went to, to find you! Are you more insane than we thought!" Taru-Taru-Bozu screamed not even realizing his brainy, tall, partner was on the ground leg bent in some odd direction, clutching his bleeding nose, with red all over his hands.

"Of course silly, that's how hide and seek works, or were we playing tag?" I explained as Cousing It floated up to me and started beeping again.

"Alien alert! alien alert!" it screached floating around them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Eggy exhaled swatting it away.

"Hey watch out!" I exclaimed as if I didn't want Cousing It getting hurt. It looked like it was brimming with joy that I could care so much when I added, "You could have knocked his hat off!" which sent sent Cousin It spiraling to the ground in shame.

"For shame, for shame..." Cousin It mumbled facing the ground.

"Yes you should be ashamed, your voice isn't squeaky enough Cousin It, and I can still understand what you're saying," I scolded wagging a finger at It.

"MMPHF!" Fruitcake screamed in pain from the floor. I looked down and saw that I had accidentally stepped on his finger.

"Oopsi, sorry bout that Fruity," I apologized moving my foot, not bothering to help him with his nose. "So what are we gonna do now?" I questioned pulling a yo-yo out of my pocket to entertain myself.

Getting up clutching his nose with his busted hand and his busted hand with his regular hand muttered loudly, "you're gomphing to a highph pfhrotefion cell."

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that," I smiled tilting my head, catching the yo-yo.

"Okay, so I'm not the only one," Eggy laughed at Fruitcake.

"So, did you guys finish cleaning up?" I inquired smugly

"No, and you weren't any help," Taru-Taru-Bozu piped up angrily.

"I never am," I smiled when Fruitcake popped up behind me and grabbed my wrist with a bloody sticky hand. "Ew! Gross! Get off of me!" I screached flailing my wrist all over the place to no avail when my yo-yo came off my finger and hit him square in the forehead, making him fall backwards with a dent in his head. "Best dollar I ever spent," I chuckled picking it up, and putting it back in my pocket. "You guys wanna do anything?" I asked as Fruitcake came back, more bloody than before, "You do know you're supposed to plug your nose with a wet cloth and tilt your head back right?" I asked squeezing his nose and made a honking noise, which caused him more pain.

"I don't think you're helping Tangerine," Eggy said worriedly.

"Scary enough I am," I smiled taking my hand away to show that his nose was no longer bleeding, still bloody and crooked, but no longer bleeding, "See?"

"Magic?" Taru-Taru-Bozu asked confused as to how it could stop bleeding so quickly.

"No, just a vast knowledge of kids running into walls, doors, closets, heaters, tables, windows, and chandaliers," I explained numbering them off on my fingers.

"Do I wanna know about the chandelier?" Taru-Taru-Bozu questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that stunt involved a bunji cord, a straightening iron, a rubber chicken, and a pillow of bricks," I smiled at his shocked and confused face tapping my fingers together, "Basically no."

"Remind me to stop asking you so many questions," he said turning away.

"And remind me to put you away like the hostage you are!" Fruitcake growled teleporting me back to the white room from before. Back at the microphone hooked to the P.A. system he said, "and this time you're not getting out, I've changed the password, so be afraid, be very afraid," he started to laugh insanely.

"Yeash, guess I hit him a little too hard," I muttered shaking my head. "Isn't that line from a movie anyway?" I asked myself tuning out his laughing, and started to hum the I Love My Lips song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm guess it's not the second last chappie, yay! oh well somewhere round there, sorry for taking so long only to give you a lame chapter I hope you liked it anyway, I was listening to Cascada the whole way through oh and also added to the disclaimer I don't own The I Love My Lips song, or whatever movie the 'Be afraid, be very afraid' line is from, yup su anywho's I'd best be off now, till the next chappie R&R&Flame. C'mon someone out there must be good at flaming, or if you don't want to call it that there's always 'Constructive criticism' wink wink, nudge nudge, elbow elbow lol well ttyl.

Tangerine


	23. Hostage?

Konichiwa and pi-natsubata- (Hello and peanut butter) Okii dokii here's chapter like 382 lol I never thought the story would be this long, well then, what should I say? My marks in school are coming back up hoorah!

AntiC: Hey Tangerine guess what I got?

Me: What?

AntiC: (Moves out of the way to show a tied up and gagged Kisshu placed precariously((heh heh I like that word)) under a box with a string) Come and get it

Me: Oh my gawd! (runs and glomps Kisshu)

AntiC: Gotcha (Pulls string)((Box falls down on top of me))

Me: Enh?

AntiC: (through box) Now tell me where the hell you put my T.V

Me: Who turned off the lights?

AntiC: Dammit just tell me where you put my T.V. Tangerine!

Me: In my locker :D

AntiC: Damn you

Kish: Mmph! mmph mMMMPHF!...pwfeh! (Tangerine doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew...Now get me out of this box!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my little white cell box thing:

After like half an hour Eggy and Taru-Taru-Bozu had come to see what Pai had done to me. Truth be told he hadn't done alot, since he'd been laughing the whole time, which gave me time to memorize the I Love My Lips song, I now knew everypart off by heart including the part about the fire department and lip rehab, now I needed to think of something else to sing or hum off key, but I'm very decisive so it could take a while. Eggy and Taru-Taru-Bozu were both trying to convince him to leave me under their care while he go check up on Labat Blue, the baka pastries hadn't even realized they'd left the P.A system on.

"C'mon, you're the only one that Deep Blue likes, you should go and find out what damage she might have done to him," Eggy begged.

"Last time I left her in your two's care she escaped, and look at the mess the ship's in now!" Fruitloops came back.

"Actually that was you who let her out, and it's not our fault she miraculously knew how to bring us down," Taru-Taru-Bozu stated defending their case.

"Shut-up, like I said you two have made some kind of weird bond with her, and can't be trusted to watch over her, for all I know you might be planning on letting her free yourselves," he said sounding paranoid.

"What can we do to convince you to go check up on Deep Blue?" Eggy asked trying to convince Fruitloops to leave.

"It's not what you can do, but what I can do," he said pushing a button, that made a large clicking noise at the door. "There now neither you nor her can open the door without the new password," he smiled then teleported away.

"Amazing, he can smile," I joked, then asked the remaining two, "Why did you guys try to get him away anyhoo?"

"We weren't, he seriously needs to talk to Deep Blue, he's not quite himself," Eggy replied then shrugged, "Well we're no use here let's go Bozu," Eggy said teleporting Taru-Taru-Bozu following behind shouting about how he wasn't a brat or squirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Labat Blue's room:

"Deep Blue-sama you called?" Fruity asked bowing before his master.

"Yes Pai, I have an important question, why is there a human on my ship?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"She is a hostage sir, she is now in proper custody," he answered looking down, "did she by any chance do something to you?" he asked. Weird noises started coming from the blue light, it took a while for Fruity to figure out it was either laughing or crying, "Deep Blue-sama?"

"She called me a busted christmas light under water with the voice of a rubber squeaky toy!" he cried, and started to babble on between sobbing noises.

"Deep Blue-sama?" Fruitcake started, then thought, _'That bitch turned our almighty and powerful god into a sniveling crybaby! How?'. _Tuning back into reality when he heard a loud wail from Labat, he simply whispered rolling his eyes, "I'll take care of it sir," then teleported away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Box:

"Well then, I guess they didn't feel like babysitting, after their first experience," I sighed remembering that all this had just happened yesterday. Feeling bored of all the white, and being too lazy to think up what the new password might be, the last one being 'I love Zakuro', I took out my pendant and whispered "Tangerine Insanity," and watched as it glowed bright orange then turned into it's baseball bat form, and I grabbed the baseball that came along with it. "Swing! Batta batta! Swing!" I shouted tossing the ball in the air and hit it hard with a crack breaking the window open, "Hope the neighbors don't mind," I smiled hopping out of the box careful not to touch the glass.

As soon as I got out, Fruitcake materialized infront of me, another look of shock on his face as he looked right past me and saw that I'd broken his box thingy. "How?..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. "How the hell have you caused so much trouble in such little time?" he asked himself more than me, "and how did you break that window? It was made of an unbreakable alien alloy, that can't be shattered by any human creation," he gawked at all the tiny pieces of glass or 'alin alloy' as he called it, on the floor.

"I took a baseball bat and baseball and attempted a game," I replied bluntly with a smile.

Swing! Batta Batta! Swing!" Cousin It beeped floating around merrily.

"Exactly, now as for the rest of the destruction, that was all complimentary, oh and just so you know you're still bloody, and should probably go clean up," I suggested shouldering Tangerine Insanity and flicking his nose, then walked past him.

"Wait! you're supposed to be a hostage, and how dare you insult Master Deep Blue?" he yelled as I was about to exit the door.

"Hostage? That's a school word right?" I asked not quite sure what it meant, "and as for Beer-boy, I just told him the truth, he had it coming," I replied.

"C'mon, let's go find Kish and Taruto," he mumbled knowing I'd defeated him, "then we'll figure out what to do with you," he said grabbing my wrist and teleporting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other two aliens:

With a pop, we appeared infront of Eggy and Taru-Taru-Bozu, unfortunately Fruitcake teleported floating above them and since we all know I can't float, fell down on top of them with a thump! "Hey guys, thanks for cusioning the fall," I smiled standing up with a jump that caused Eggy and Taru-Taru-Bozu to go 'Oof!' "Now, what should we do for fun? I kinda broke everything so do you guys have any ideas?" I asked jumping onto the couch and bouncing on it with new gained hyperness.

"You seriously have to wonder where she gets all this energy," Eggy whispered to Taru-Taru-Bozu making him laugh.

"Sugar!" I replied jumping right in front of them holding several pixie stix. Taking this gesture as an offer, they tried to grab some which got them both slaps on the wrists.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eggy whined holding his red wrist.

"For trying to take my candy," I responded angrilly hording the sugar.

"That's still no reason to hit us," Taru-Taru-Bozu also whined.

"Sure it is, that's how my logic goes," I informed them.

"Then I suppose we get to beat you senseless for putting a hole in our ceiling," Eggy shot back pointing at the large hole, then came at me to attack.

"No," I replied simply hopping over him, "that logic is complete nonsense," I scolded, "the only excuse you would have for beating me senseless would be if I stole your chocolate which is heaven's gift to us all," I explained kicking him in the knee.

"Ow! ow! Crap that hurt!" he said hopping around on one foot clutching his knee as a scar formed. Taru-Taru-Bozu laughed at his injured comrad and by the looks of it Fruitcake was trying to hold it in, but was failing miserably.

"Well now that that's done, I have only this to say," I paused for effect. "You are by far my strongest adversaries when it comes to not being driven completely insane, so now I shall use my strongest weapon against you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AntiC:

"Okay, so everybody knows the plan?" AntiC asked looking around. "Even you retard?" she asked Pinky

"I got it!" the new girl cheered.

"I hear ya loud and clear na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"Yes, I understand," Pinky grumbled, "and I'm not a retard."

"Yes you are, now let's get going, the trip could take a while since the ship is so far away," AntiC said grabbing the girl and Pudding who grabbed Ichigo, and teleported.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that chapter sucked big time but hey it could have been worse I'm sure...maybe not, as for being stuck in the box, it turns out AntiC superglued it to the floor so I might be stuck here for a while.

AntiC: (Trying to break open locker) Dammit! Break already you stupid locker!

Me: Well I hope you like this chapter even if it was small and had no point. Next chapter coming right up, till then this is Tangerine saying adios!

-Tangerine


	24. The endor is it?

Now for the last chapter this one might be a little long so I guess I should start at some point, btw for those of you who are wondering, thanks to Shandra-Chan I am no longer in the box. Oh and this chappie might be a bit different because for one reason or another Fanfiction is no longer letting me use wordpad so I had to use notepad which really sucks compared to wordpad. Anyway here we go. 

KishISmyOBSESSION: Okey dokey su! Your wish shall be granted in this very chapter, ladies and gentlemen introducing...heh heh gotcha like I'd spoil the story lol.

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Yah yah shut up you'll have your time to shine.

Godell: Okay I'll check you in as a Kish fan then na no da

Shandra-Chan: Good to hear you don't have any kind of laughing sickness, though laughing is good for you, yes I know Tangerine's crazy, imagine how her teachers feel...anyway reviewing your story was no prob it's really good.

Tomoyo Kinomoto: That's quite all right AntiC's weird enough to be fictional, who thankfully is still trying to break open my locker to get her stuff, so don't tell her I said that lol, anyhoo I'm not sweet, I am simply the epitime of lazy! w00t to lazy people like me!

KishIsmyOBSESSION: Yes you are going to be in this chappie, yay for all! just don't miss your cues! Thanks for teh pie it was really good, teh Kish plushie is right beside the other ones you gave me from your other stories, and the kitty's new name is Pinatsu-bata- him and Boogie don't get along well, something about superiority issues...yah and being cat-like is all good, I am too, in fact for a week me and my cat Boogie talked in cat we had quite the interesting conversations lol anyway next.

Kishchick500: Yay! Another Kish fan!...wait cotton candy? Bleck me no likee Maple syrup is much better! And it comes from trees so it's supposedly healthy yay! (chugs down maple syrup) Beat that! Dammit now I'll be awake till next Tuesday! better start running (runs)

Mew of Fire: Yay for Megaphones!

tartarbabe: Thankee glad yous like it, sadly this is the last chapter, so it will come to an end (sob) and I would keep you posted on new stories, but I don't know many (sobs some more)lol

tartarbabe: Hi again already lol, and thanks to the mightyness called Hairspray (the musical) I already knew those words yay! anywho thanks for the puppy her name is Kana she also has superiority issues with the cats, but Boogie actually decided to move today and kick her ass, and then she went back to sleep. Yes AntiC has a thing for torturing others anyway possible and that way's the most fun, anyway np for reading your stories, they're good :D

Shandra-Chan: DON'T LISTEN TO HER GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR ICECREAM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops did I say that out loud heh heh

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Yes sadly I must end it with this chapter but do not fret and do not frown cuz I caught that branch on the way back down lol sorry couldn't resist the bad camp songs lol, and yes we all agree Fruitcake is heartless.

Mew of Fire: I feel? It's a miracle!

I-wuv-Inuyasha: Glads you like it su! and yes the ryousicle part was good.

KishISmyOBSESSION: She's been in the last few chappies you just haven't realized it yet, and today is her big debut! to Shima!

Marishu Tajamoto: Of course I'm weird lol

Marishu Tajamoto: Sure it is, wait a minute if that's true then why the hell am I sick! Gah! lol

Marishu Tajamoto: Yay! Down with Ryou! Oh and for lunch we're going to McDonalds, tell everyone.

tartarbabe: YAY! CHOCOLATE NA NO DA! IT'LL GO REALLY FREAT WITH MY MAPLE SYRUP! YAY!

Mew of Fire: Chaos and canker worms will rule us all

Shandra-Chan: Oopsi did I? Sorry

KishISmyOBSESSION: ISH-CA-BIBBLE-MAMA-COOKIE-I-YI!

Tomoyo Kinomoto: No but Fruitcake will get his day...maybe lol probly not, we'll find out, no there won't be anymore of Bob he's just AntiC's slave lol

Princess of the Highlands: Thanx glad to know there are others out there who can't spell like me lol

Mew of Fire: Nice try but it just wasn't there (sob)

Princess of the Highlands: Only in Spongebob terms sadly

Wrath4life: Glads you liked it hope you like this last chapter

Tomoyo Kinomoto: I want flames because I'm weird and never had them? I know he didn't I just thought it'd make a good title, Ichigo is off in her freakish imagination, AntiC's just being AntiC, and yes she was giving us silent treatment, it was scary! and as for the question game take this! Who are you talking about? Why should I care? Do you hate strawberries? What voice are you talking about? why would you be any good? and do you like chocolate!

KishISmyOBSESSION: Did it ever occur to you that chi is japanese for blood? lol

Mew of Fire: Okey dokey su!

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: Yah yah shuttup!

KishISmyOBSESSION: Dun dun dunhhhh

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Yup and I like it more lol

tartarbabe: You'll find out soon my son, lmao

00TheBlackDove00: What does 'In a nutshell' mean anyway?

00TheBlackDove00: It was a couple of chapters ago, and if Ichigo ever did rule the world I would just put upon my plot to rule the world and kill you all with canker worms muahaha!

Mew of Fire: Yay Doomed pep rallies! especially ones with crossdressers dancing down the halls singing along to Britney Spears! lol good times good times

00TheBlackDove00: Ya never know he could have fangirls in some alternate dimension, and finding your sledgehammer was no prob, btw nice quote lol

tartarbabe: Yups it's good and almost over phew

Shandra-Chan: It was such a good flame! then you went back to normal dammit!

Shandra-Chan: Thankee for letting me out and now that that's said, where's the chocolate!

KishISmy OBSESSION: Oh well as far as I'm concerned every fangirl is entitled to as many guys as they can handle so it's all good hope you have fun with Axel, hmm that sounds dirty

Exangeline (I just realized your name's from Negima): Happy to inspire and Killing Time is a great story of course I'd add it to my alert list.

Tomoyo Kinomoto: No Cousin It will probably never be the same again and we might see Target Practice again I have no clue lol, and yes I love TV it's a happy thing lol

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Tangerine's just gonna be weird as always you'll see how in a second, and I want flames because I never got any for this (sob) and that girl is...

Cherry-Haruka: Thanksu

Mew of Fire: That's a good idea I'll be sure to do that next time

Kamyra (Yokie): Yup Deep Blue went down w00t! and I'm still beaten by the orange! man that sucks oh well oranges are good so it all works, nah Ichigo wouldn't stay like that though it would kill time lol and if you didn't know Cousin It is from The Addam's Family good show, thanx

00TheBlackDove00: Ya know what? I'm only gonna write one response cuz I'm exhausted, what did you do? skip school to review my story? If you did thankyou that was sweet, but still chapters 18 through 23! possibly more! If you have any questions that chances are I didn't answer feel free to send them to me and I'll respond sorry it took me so long btw I hope wickett isn't pink lmao you'll see.

Applecake: How am I a good writer? I can't even spell as we've all seen. Thank you anyway but seriously. Yes I will keep writing I have lots of evil plots some of them involving FMA and other random animes I've read lol shh don't tell anyone, and yes my story does turn into one rather large coicidential glob doesn't it? lol. Oh and just so you know I plan on making my next fanfic 100 000 000 000 000 000 times worse than this story, anyway here comes the story! yay!

I hope you like the story and I hope you like this last chapter now then. The first part of the story is dedicated to everyone but the second part is dedicted to all the Kish, Pai, and Tart fans out there, oh and AntiC who tecnically inspired the story lol I completely forgot. Oh and to those of you who have extremely long names and wrote extremely long posts I'll have you know it was very annoying writing such long responces to your replies, I'm still sore oh well on with the story!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Fairly Odd Parents or the Deadly Mew Mew Power

* * *

**Holding up Tangerine Insanity infront of me I exclaimed, "Tangerine Mini Boom!" and watched as it changed from a Baseball bat to a microphone. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the show!" I yelled into it.**

**"Oh gawd, what is she planning...now?" Pi-natsu cringed at the thought.**

**"This first song goes out to my little buddy Taru-Taru-Bozu!" I screamed like a rock star.**

_Ohhhhh _

_This is the song that never ends _

_It goes on and on my friends _

_Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was _

_And I'll continue singing it forever just because!  
_

**The aliens were covering their ears already, at my off key singing, then Eggy yelled to them over my singing, "If we just ignore her she'll stop eventually!" The other two nodded and I kept singing.**

_This is the song that never ends _

_It goes on and on my friends _

_Some people, Started singing it Not knowing what it was _

_And I'll continue singing it forever just because!_

_This is the song that never ends _

_It goes on and on my friends _

_Some people, Started singing it Not knowing what it was _

_And I'll continue singing it forever just because!_

_This is the song that never ends _

_It goes on and on my friends _

_Some people, Started singing it _

_Not knowing what it was _

_And I'll continue singing it forever just because!  
_

* * *

**1 hour later of straight singing the same song:**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dammit stop singing!" Eggy yelled at me, it didn't do him any good though, as I kept on going with the worlds most famous annoy a person song.**

_This is the song that never ends _

_It goes on and on my friends _

_Some people, Started singing it Not knowing what it was _

_And I'll continue singing it forever just because!_

**"I can't take it any more!" Taru-Taru-Bozu screamed running into the wall, as he kept on going, screaming louder than ever.**

**"Thank-you thank-you," I bowed to my shortened audience, "my next all time favourite song is for none other than my favourite alien Eggy!" I announced, "I love you!"**

_I woke up Monday morning _

_I looked up on the wall _

_The Beatles and the Bed-bugs _

_Were having a game of ball _

_The score was six to nothing _

_The Beatles were ahead _

_The Bed-bugs scored a homerun _

_And knocked me out of bed_

_Singing eenie-meenie minee moe _

_Catch a wiggle worm by the toe _

_And if he hollers Let him go singing eenie meenie minee moe_

_I woke up Tuesdaymorning _

_I looked up on the wall _

_The Beatles and the Bed-bugs _

_Were having a game of ball _

_The score was six to nothing _

_The Beatles were ahead _

_The Bed-bugs scored a homerun _

_And knocked me out of bed_

_Singing eenie-meenie minee moe _

_Catch a wiggle worm by the toe _

_I woke up Wednesday morning _

_I looked up on the wall _

_The Beatles and the Bed-bugs _

_Were having a game of ball _

_The score was six to nothing _

_The Beatles were ahead _

_The Bed-bugs scored a homerun _

_And knocked me out of bed_

_Singing eenie-meenie minee moe _

_Catch a wiggle worm by the toe _

_And if he hollers Let him go singing eenie meenie minee moe_

* * *

**Only about 10 minutes later this time:**

**"Make her stop singing!" Eggy cried begging Pi-natsu clutching on to him for dear life, "I can't take it any more, Make the Voices and the Bed-bugs stop!" at this point he was in the fetal position on the ground. "I can can hear them, I hear all their plans, the beatles and the bed-bugs are going to kill us all, and she's going to help them," he shivered with paranoia as he rocked himself back and forth, muttering about the Bed-bug revolution.**

**"It's so sad isn't it? He didn't even make it to Sunday," I shook my head. "Now for you," I said pointing at Pi-natsu, "You are truly a worthy opponent, so much so that I must use, my strongest weapon," I exclaimed holding the microphone to my mouth and started singing.**

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves _

_And it goes something like this!_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves _

_And it goes something like this!_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves _

_And it goes something like this!_

**On and on I went over the faded screaming from Taru-Taru-Bozu, and the on goings of Eggy about some bug related revolution, for hours it seemed I kept singing the same lines over and over again, never stopping except to inhale.**

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves _

_And it goes something like thi-_

**"Dammit! Stop singing!" Pi-natsu interrupted covering my mouth and sighed in happiness at the blissful silence, when he felt something wet and sticky on his hand, taking his hand off my mouth he looked in disgust at my saliva all over his hand. "That's disgusting!" he exclaimed wiping his hand on his shirt.**

**"And sugar coated," I smiled sticking out my green with pixie stix tongue.**

**"Gross, you are one sick human!" he growled.**

**"What! I can't hear you!" I yelled noticing that Taru-Taru-Bozu's screams had gotten louder.**

**"You're sick!" he shouted over the yelling.**

**Listening for a moment I just smirked, took and few steps back, and normally said, "3...2...1...Zero." At zero the screaming was at it's loudest as Taru-Taru-Bozu came running through as fast as a locamotive ramming right into Pi-natsu, then kept going. "Now back to the song!" I cheered starting up again.**

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves _

_Everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves _

_And it goes something like this!_

**Not long after I had started again Pi-natsu got back up and walked over to me holding up his hands meaning stop, I chose not to and of course kept singing awfully. When he did the unexpected he bowed at my feet with tears in his eyes, "Please," he begged between sobs, "please just stop, I can't take it anymore!" he cried grabbing my ankles. At this point I had stopped singing, but dancing didn't seem like a bad idea.**

**"DDR AND BUNNY HOP!" I screamed with sugar high enthusiasm, bouncing up and down in my version of dancing.**

**"Gah!-Getting-Nautious-Blurk" he exclaimed going up and down.**

**"And that means it's time foooooooor," I took a deep breath in so I would have more lung power to sing.**

**"No! No more! I give up! You win! Tell me what to do and I'll do it! Just. Quit. Singing!" he shouted, his eyes as wide as tomatoes with desperation.**

**"Hmmmm, maybe I wanna stay and torture you guys some more, that'd be fun," I thought outloud smirking at him.**

**"No! You know what! You're out! I don't care if we couldn't use you against the mews! Get out!" he screamed.**

**I so badly wanted to smirk at him and say, 'Just the words I wanted to hear, you fell for my trap!' I knew better than that however, and pouted, "Aww but I was having so much fun," I whined and followed him reluctantly.**

* * *

**"Now then we just have to find a place to drop you off," Pi-natsu mumbled going off into his own little world, "would you mind fetching the other two, I'd like them to...witness this," he said suspiciously typing into his fancy computer thingy, but me being the lazy person I am just ignored it and went on to do the job I was given.**

**At the top of my lungs I screamed, "Boys!...HEEL!" There was a low rumbling when a very hyper Taru-taru-bozu came crashing through the wall breaking it into itsy-bitsy pieces of course, while dragging Eggy by the collar who was still in the fetal position, "good job," I congratulated them by stuffing dog bisquits down their throats, why I had them I can't remember. "Okey-dokey, I found them," I beamed holding Taru-taru-bozu by the hair so he wouldn't run off again who was in turn choking Eggy in an attempt to keep up his run, especially away from me.**

**"You morons," he mumbled to himself rubbing his temples with one hand, "Well we're at the landing spot," he informed me opening a door to show me that I was a couple thousand kilometres above Tokyo, Mew Mew Cafe to be exact.**

**"What the Hell! I can't fly!" I spazzed waving my arms around like crazy causing Taru-taru-bozu and Eggy to go up and down.**

**"I know, that's the point," he smirked looking out the door, "and we're at just the right height where we can see you go splat," he was smiling a creepish evil smile now, he seriously needed lessons on evil smiling.**

**I peeked my head out clutching onto the doorframe so I wouldn't fall out and couldn't be pushed out, and looked down. What he said was true, when I hit the ground, they were just close enough so that they would see my insides go all over. Yet again I got an idea, though it wasn't very smart, "Okay then but first I'm taking a souvenier with me," I said quickly grabbing Eggy and jumped out before they could say anything.**

**"NO! KISH!" Pi-natsu screamed reaching out the door almost falling out, then unfortunately for me he did fall when Tar-taru-bozu crashed into him running out, so at this point we were all falling towards the ground, but not very fast. "You idiot!" Pi-natsu snapped at me and Taru-taru-bozu.**

**"What'd I do?" I complained hugging Eggy's arm tightly while Taru-taru-bozu hissed and slithered around, which is apparently very difficult when you're about 15 000 feet up.**

**"You started this big catastrophe in the first place!" he screamed hitting Taru-taru-bozu to get him to shut up.**

**"Did not," I replied crossing my arms and looked away, "I blame the media."**

**"WHAT THE HELL DOES THE MEDIA HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, you could tell he was mad at this point.**

**"Absolutely nothing yet everything at the same time," I smiled at my confusing rhyme putting my hands on my hips in victory.**

**"Ugh! I can't stand you any more! Taruto! Kishu! Get your asses over here and let's get back before we hit the ground!" he screamed again waiting for them to react, which they didn't...or at least not the way he wanted. Taru-taru-bozu was now a bug, or at least in his mind he was and Eggy was spazzing about how Taru-taru-bozu was the beginning of the "Bug Baseball Revolution" as he called it.**

**"Well isn't this interesting?" I laughed sweatdropping, as I watched my disaster unfold further.**

**"No! It isn't! Now I have to use your methods to get them back!" Pi-natsu yelled grabbing each by the ear, "Good-bye Goshina may we never see eachother again," he said coldly teleporting back to the ship.**

**"Goshina? But I'm Tangerine," I thought outloud. "Hmm, oh well must be some alien word for pest or something," I sighed looking down, "AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed seeing the ground come closer, "Hey I think i can see my school from here," I completely changed the subject in a nano second squinting at the buildings, "Hey and there's the cafe," I smiled spotting it right below me. Sadly I had to go and remember the fact that I was practically a billion miles up and the ground was gonna hit me faster than it seemed.**

**"Okay Tangerine, time to think for once," I told myself determindly trying to think up a plan.**

**"Ground coming! Ground coming!" Cousing It screeched looking down.**

**"I know that already!" I snapped punching It. "Okay that plan sunk, next up my way of running things!" I exclaimed taking out Tangerine Insanity, 'It only turns into material objects, so I can't make it turn into wings, let's see what else will stop the fall?' I thought the ground coming closer. "I got it!" I shouted proudly lifting up Tangerine Insanity, "Tangerine MALFUNCTION!" I shouted as it glowed a brighter orange than ever and became a GIANT mallot and by giant I don't mean big like the others I mean huge! The head was half the size of a house, the stick was thankfully looooooooooooooooong and thin, using all of my strength I pulled it down and it hit the ground and caused a shockwave, but that's not the point, the point is that I landed safely, and the only thing that got hurt was the obese pink squirell (XD).**

**"Wow, what are the chances that I landed right behind the cafe and that it didn't get destroyed by the shock?" I said to myself going around to the front, turning Tangerine Insanity back into a necklace and ignored the insanely sized crater behind me. "Hello World!" I screamed walking in the front door of Cafe Mew Mew.**

* * *

**Aliens (This is the part dedicated to all the Alien fans in the world or at least the ones that read my story):**

**"Thank Deep Blue and Gawd she's gone, now if only I could get these two back to normal," Pi-natsu sighed looking at calamity I had caused in all of 17 hours. Taru-taru-bozu was a dog again, and Eggy was trying to write a tiny letter of apology for the bugs which included a peace treaty for just incase. "Heh, maybe if I snap my fingers everything will go back to normal," he joked to himself, covering his eyes with one hand and snapping his fingers with the other.**

**Suddenly there was silence, something that he hadn't heard the whole time I was there. "Hey Pai? Whatchya doin'? And where's Tangerine?" squeaked Taru-taru-bozu.**

**Pi-natsu lifted his hand off his face and looked around, the place was still a mess but Taru-taru-bozu was back to normal, and Eggy was...where was Eggy? Suddenly there was a large pop and scream in the next room over. They ran through to the next room, also known as the room of doors, because it was of course filled with doors all leading absolutely nowhere. A few feet infront of a startled Eggy was AntiC who had a determined look on her face, "Where's Tangerine?" she demanded pointing at Eggy not even noticing the other tow enter.**

**"Why do you want to know?" Pi-natsu growled walking over Taru-taru-bozu tagging behind him.**

**"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face," Pinky rapped coming in randomly.**

**"Roof top," AntiC said boredly not taking her eyes off the aliens as Pinky went into the fetal position. "Tell me now or I'll use force!" she growled (okay so she wouldn't be this aggressive in real life and probably wouldn't even be looking for me, but hey this is my story so who cares?).**

**"Three against one? I doubt you'll win no matter how strong you are," Eggy mocked stepping up.**

**"Who says she's alone?" Shima came out from one of the many doors. This is the girl that had been with AntiC for the chocolate fiasco, she was dressed completely in baggy grey clothes, and had cat ears and a tail, where they had come fom no one's quite sure but that's besides the point. Looking up she saw Eggy and her eyes turned into giant hearts that barely fit her head, "OMG IT'S HIM IT'S HIM IT'S REALLY HIM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK" she squealed in delight and tried to run up to him.**

**"Not so fast Shima," AntiC growled with a twitch mark, grabbing her by the tail, "You have to wait like everyone else, now back in the closet!" she exclaimed trying to shove Shima back in the door.**

**"Wahhhhh! I don't wanna! I wanna glomp Kishy-kun!" she whined holding onto the wall tightly.**

**"You can't yet! Now get back in there while I give the threatening speech!" AntiC yelled as they went into another fight.**

**"Do you have any idea what just happened here?" Eggy whispered to Pi-natsu on the side.**

**"No, but that strange girl isn't human that's for sure," he whispered then turned his attention back to them.**

**After a bit they stopped fighting, or at least physical fighting, "Fine dammit, you can lead the attack but this was all my idea, remember that!" AntiC snarled, "AND DAMMIT STAY STILL!" she shouted to a very happy Shima.**

**"I get to lead the atta-ack, I get to lead the atta-ack" she sang happily to herself hopping around causing the aliens to cringe at more music.**

**"Grr, she's annoying, Now where were we?" she asked turning her attention back to the aliens, "ah yes, hand over Tangerine now or I'll have to use force," she threatened smuggly.**

**"Well too bad for you she's not here! We got rid of her," Taru-taru-bozu teased sticking his tongue out and pulling his bottom eye lid down.**

**"Well, this was a waste of time then," AntiC sighed exhaustedly, "Oh well I'll make you pay for making me have to put up with these two," she said pointing at Shima and Ichigo, "and I'll start with you bozu!" she declared pointing at him.**

**"Uh-oh," he squeaked quietly taking a step back.**

**"What do we have behind door number one?" she bellowed as the door opened and yellow smoke and glitter came out.**

**"TAR-TAR!" was heard from behind the smoke.**

**"Oh gawd no, anything but that!" he screamed pressing himself against the wall in a panic.**

**"TAR-TAR!" Pudding shouted glomping him as they went into their little wrestling match, that Taru-taru-bozu was losing badly.**

**"So you have one monkey girl, you actually think that'd take us down?" Eggy scoffed not seeing Shima come at him from behind.**

**"KISHY!" she squealed like the fangirl she is.**

**"Not yet I said!" AntiC shouted grabbing her off of him, "lead the attack first then glomp him you idiot!"**

**"Wahhhhhh! She hit me! She hit me!" Shima whined flailing her arms about opening the door, "FANGIRLS ATTACK!" she shouted as a large stampede of girls stormed the room all glomping Kish of which included Shima, KishISmyOBSESSION, Kishchick500, Godell, Momiji, and Lil' Chrono who was Momiji's little brother. The only words that could actually be determined were Kish, Kishu, Dren for the few in the herd, and other similar names.**

**"Two down, one to go," AntiC smirked, "and you have to face the worse punishment of all," she grinned evilly from ear to ear making Pi-natsu more nervous than the fact that some of the girls in the Kishu love group were doing more than just glomping. "Now I have to show you the true meaning of fear," she explained looking like she was about to pounce..." Okay since ther are no Pai fans in the world ahem...OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S PIE!" she squealed tackle hugging him. Yes this was just an ordinary day for AntiC and Tangerine.**

* * *

**Back with Tangerine so we can keep this reasonably rated K/T:**

**"Where is everyone?" I asked outloud looking for everyone.**

**"Remarkable, Ichigo's so late today that even you got here before she did," Cabbage-roll said innocently coming in.**

**"Cabbage-roll? Where is everyone? Isn't the cafe open today?" I asked quickly trying to figure it all out at once.**

**"Well, Mint has dance lessons, Zakuro has a photo shoot, Pudding could be anywhere, and Ichigo is probably in an asylum right now...after last night..." she finished going into tears.**

**"Wha-!" Hey I haven't done anything yet! Why are you crying!" I panicked, this was similar to the way I'd been kicked out of the last family I was adopted by.**

**"RYOU KISSED THAT BITCH!" she screamed tears pouring out of her eyes now.**

**"I'm just gonna nod now and pretend I understand what's going on," I sweatdropped then yawned, "Hmm then I'm going to take a nap," I said to myself rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She went on to explain how she had a crush on Ryou for the longest time and how AntiC had shown up with fangirls, right after Ryou had kissed Ichigo.**

**After a while I kind of tuned her out and went to the kitchen, she followed me and continued to tell me how the night had gone when I found a heavy duty lock on the fridge, "Dammit fridge! I'm hungry now give me food!" I growled at it as if would respond which scarilly enough it did. It moaned and screamed like hell. "AHHH! DEMON FRIDGE!" I screamed in terror running to the freezer because it was the farthest thing from the fridge in the kitchen, I turned around looking into the window when I thought I heard tapping and screamed louder than ever at what appeared to be a blue version of the painting "Scream". "AHHHH! DEMON FRIDGE! DEMON FREEZER! DEMON KITCHEN!" I screamed running out of the kitchen.**

**Cabbage-roll managed to break the fridge open with her powers to find Mr. Nice-guy in a more squished and bent form than when Monkey had found him. "Keiichiro?" she said softly shaking him a bit to see if he was okay, he obviously wasn't but there was nothing she could do anyway so she just left him. Then she went over to the freezer, she thought about setting him free, her being the nice person she is, but she was still very angry at him for breaking her heart so left him there to get hypothermia. "Tangerine!" she called up the stairs, "I got rid of the demons it's safe now!"**

**"Take a blood oath saying I won't get hurt!" I shouted from the table I'd hung on the ceiling during the "Chandalier Incident." Before she could swear to the lord, devil, and every other godly being out there and sign her name in blood AntiC popped in with a giant smile on her face, holding Pi-natsu in a head lock with one arm, dragging Pinky by the tail with other, and Monkey just clung to her arm carrying Ichigo like the monkey she is.**

**"We're ba-ack!" she called dropping Ichigo and Pudding on the floor.**

**"AntiC! Pi-natsu!" I cheered jumping infront of them all the way from the ceiling leaving the few consious sane people gaping.**

**"You caused me alot of trouble, making me look for you," she growled playfully grabbing my hair and pulled it down.**

**"Hey that hurts! Besides it was all fun in the end, oh and by the way Ichigo," I said turning to her, "I need AntiC's book back, you know the one about taking over the world or whatever?"**

**"That's not my book," AntiC told me confused by why I might think she wrote it, "I got it from Cabbage-roll over there," she explained pointing. Now everyone was staring at her. It was just another chaotic day at Cafe Mew Mew.**

* * *

**Back on the ship with Eggy and the Kishu fangirls:**

**"Hey where'd AntiC go?" Shima asked from the middle of the huge pile. Everyone stopped for a moment to look around, then looked back to a practically dead Eggy. "GLOMP HIM!" they all screeched happily going back into the mess.**

* * *

**Yay it's done! (Falls done in exhaustion) whew that was a long story and to think it all started with me just thinking I'll cause some chaos then go home and everyone will hate it. Who would have ever thought that it would reach like 24 chapters and have so many fans? Definately not me which is why I plan on writing several new stories. One of course will be the sequel I'll work on that over the summer heh heh, second is gonna be The Miniest Mew which is basically my punishment to all of you who couldn't flame my story like I've been asking since the beginning (hiss!), and third and last is going to be Red Ribbon which is going to be a fanfiction with a plot (Le gasp) lol. Yup so I hope you all liked my story I hope you liked it, and to those of you who didn't WHY DIDN'T YOU FLAME LIKE I ASKED! Also sorry it took so long for the chappie to come out I'll work on that, until my next story here's a small (very) of the sequel.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:**

**All was going well for the mews, Ryou had gotten out of the freezer a few weeks after AntiC had put him there and let Tangerine become a mew mew and fight the aliens with us, if you could really call it fighting. She'd always show up with her weird Tangerine Insanity as she called it, usually as a microphone or megaphone, and she'd start singing. After a while they just kind of showed up, saw Tangerine, and fled faster than we could get there. She still won't tell us why they do that. Also AntiC's been dating Pai...or at least that's what she calls it, it's more like teleporting to their ship, grabbing him, taking him hostage, and doing whatever she pleases with him, it's not pretty, and as for Shima, I think she's still on the spaceship with Kish. Anyway I guess it was about 2 weeks before the whole Deep Blue situation when Mint told us the horrible news from the orphanage that Tangerine went to...**


	25. EpilogueI thinkor is it prologue?

Totally random here people, and I hope the story actually reaches you, here's a weird epilogue I thought up in 20 seconds which is about the amount of time it should take you to read this if it does work.

Right as I left the café to go 'home' something black started falling from the sky towards me, or at least I think it did considering it hit me in the head out of the blue. It was a video casette labelled 'To The Mew Mews and that damn Annoyance!' and then in a red crayon was written 'love the pastries'. I have to admit that it made me laugh and since I was right outside the café (one step) I decided I might as well see what they'd put togethers for my return home gift.

"Oh, Tangerine…I thought you had left…did you forget something?..." Cabbage Roll asked timidly as always. My only reply was to stare at her blankly until she broke down and started repeatedly saying "I'm sorry!" It was a fun game, even if it was too easy. Victim number 2: Breath-freshener.

She was sitting at her table on the other side of the room oblivious to my return sipping tea like a stuck up snob. "For ignoring my glorious return," I whispered to myself, "your punishment will involve a chair and my lacking baseball skills." The grin on my face would've made small children tremble, as it did to Pudding…or maybe it was just that I'd given her a sack of pure sugar and the effects were just starting to wear off. Getting into a racing position I took aim at a perfectly centered chair and ran at it landing on the chair right across from Breath-freshener's and it crashed right on time as I yelled at the top of my lungs "1000000000 bonus points if she's still holding the tea cup!!!!" My chair slid right into her causing both of us and the chairs to tumble with me on top of the chaotic pile, a shocked Breathy on the bottom holding a shattered tea cup, but holding it all the same. "SWEET!!! I WON I WON I WON!!!"

I screamed this jumping up when Target practice came out about to yell at the Mews wondering what all the noise was. The answer came before the question as a somehow still intact video hit him square in the head. "Hi Tackle bag!! Present from the aliens, how's about we watch it on your big TV down stairs?" I asked letting go of the chandelier I'd been hanging from and landed right on him standing upright, him pinned down. I think he replied, I couldn't really tell, it was kind of an unghenck sound, but it worked. I walked across him picked up the video and shouted role call into the basement. "Pinky! Breath freshener! Cabbage roll! Monkey girl! Celebrity who's name I can never remember! Fridge boy!!!! Basement! NOW!!!!!"

I happily marched down the stairs not even sure if the others were following, and when I reached the landing I found a filthy dust covered object that looked like it was once used for playing movies. Shrugging I blew off the dust in the general direction of the others who had just gotten down to the basement with me. Who wouldda thought that 3-5 years of dust on one object could cover an entire lab? With that all said and done, and the others complaining behind me I plugged in the vid and they all shut up when the classic 4-3-2-1 wheel rolled.

The next thing we saw was Fruit cake's face, and his HUGE pimple, maybe he's allergic to makeup?...Ahph! who cares?! NEXT!! When he was sure the camera was on and that Tarutaru wasn't eating the camera he began to talk to us. "Mew Mews! As you may have noticed I have returned the one you call Tangerine back to you."

Behind me Breath freshener coughed "Unfortunatly" needless to say she was back on the floor quickly while we watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"As a group we decided that our advantage over you was so great, that we would take pity and return this person that you hold closely, though this does not mean that we have any intentions of going easy on you! In fact quite the oppisate-blahblahblah take over the world with and iron fist and a trench coat…I was about to invade the kitchen for all the cookies when something interesting on screen happened. I assume the camera was knocked over because the aliens were shown on their side Fruit cake arguing with a bouncing baby face Taru-bozu.

"That's not true Fruit cake! You kicked her out because she put your hair up and made you wear makeup!!" he said hyperly. "Oh look pretty red light on the machine!" he continued pointing at the camera.

"WHAT?! IT'S RECORDING?! TART STOP IT!! KISSHU! THE BUG INVASION IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEEEEE?!?!?!?" Tutti-frutti scremed and then the video went blank, and the whole room roared with laughter.

On the Alien ship:

The laughter could be heard all the way in space it was so loud and yet it didn't affect anyone on Earth and Pie thought to himself gloomily, 'maybe I should have edited the video first…..'

So there you go! The epilogue of my amazing story…it is epilogue right?...I'M SO CONFUSED!!! WHY IVAN?! WHY?!?!


End file.
